Ce qu'il en coute de ne pas s'enfuir
by DaPlok
Summary: Severus l'avait prévenue un peu plus tôt qu'ils venaient la chercher.
1. 1

**Disclaimer** : les personnages, les lieux, l'univers empruntés à J.K lui _appartiennent. _L'intrigue et les autres personnages, lieux et univers_ sont la propriété _de DaPlok.

Aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

**Avertissement** : le rating M est justifié par des scènes de sexe et de violence explicites.

**Note d'auteur :** pour les besoins du récit qui tournera essentiellement autour de ce que vivra Hermione, mis à part dans le premier, Severus ne sera que mentionné pendant plusieurs chapitres.

* * *

**1. **

Hermione est assise en tailleur sur le parquet de son entrée, le regard rivé sur la porte encore close pour l'instant mais qui, elle le sait, s'ouvrira bientôt sur deux mangemorts. Severus l'avait prévenue un peu plus tôt qu'ils venaient la chercher.

Elle passe une main sur sa joue, rougie et endolorie par la gifle qu'il lui avait alors donnée. En suivant les reliefs de sa peau déformée, elle sent sous ses doigts la marque des siens et esquisse un sourire à ce contact malgré qu'elle continue de l'entendre lui hurler qu'elle n'est qu'une idiote petite capricieuse inconsciente qui s'entête comme on se suicide, que de savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas ne la fera pas y survivre, qu'en jouant les héroïnes, elle ne trouvera aucune gloire, rien qu'une mort aussi anonyme que les autres. Elle était restée stoïque face à tous les reproches qu'il lui avait criés au visage. Sauf à un, qui l'avait fait le gifler et l'être en retour, sans un mot de prononcé ni par l'un ni par l'autre. Puis ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés sur le sol, sans pouvoir dire comment.

Elle avait compris ce qu'il allait faire à la seconde où elle avait croisé son regard et tout aussi vite, avait décidé qu'elle le supporterait sans lui en vouloir. Elle s'était donc laissée faire quand il l'avait fait s'allonger sur le dos en se couchant sur elle. Il lui avait ensuite violemment écarté les pans du chemisier et retroussée la jupe sur les cuisses. Puis il lui avait arraché sa petite culotte avant d'abaisser son pantalon en même temps que son boxer. Il l'avait alors brutalement pénétré d'un seul coup de reins et s'était aussitôt mis à puissamment aller et venir en elle.

Avec gémissements des deux parts mais sans baisers ni caresses d'échangés. Il avait gardé ses lèvres éloignées des siennes et lui avait maintenu les poignets de chaque coté de la tête. Elle n'avait pas pu se cambrer ni même onduler sous lui car il avait pesé de tout son poids sur elle pour réduire ses mouvements. Tandis que la dureté de ses pénétrations avait continué d'augmenter à chacune d'elles un peu plus, que les frottements répétés de son dos contre les lames rugueuses du parquet lui causaient des éraflures à travers le tissu de son chemisier et que des hématomes se formaient à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle avait serré les dents. Et partagé son absence de paroles.

Il avait essayé de la faire revenir sur sa décision par tous les moyens : il lui avait fait du chantage, des menaces et des reproches, l'avait insultée et giflée, mais elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait voulu meurtrir son corps comme elle avait meurtri son âme, la faire souffrir autant qu'elle le faisait souffrir. Alors elle avait enduré chacun de ses coups de reins blessants en espérant qu'ils puissent soulager sa souffrance, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Elle avait tenu sans se débattre ni se plaindre. Mais quand il s'était retiré avant de jouir et qu'il lui avait sèchement annoncé qu'il allait « se finir à la main dans les toilettes », elle avait fondu en larmes.

Le gémissement rauque qu'elle l'avait ensuite entendu pousser avait fait redoubler ses pleurs. Pendant qu'elle faisait rouler sur le côté son corps secoué de sanglots, il était passé à coté d'elle pour sortir de l'appartement sans lui adresser un seul regard. Avant d'en refermer la porte derrière lui, il s'était immobilisé de dos sur le seuil, le temps de lui dire : « Tu as fait ton choix, Hermione, et ce choix ce n'est pas moi. »


	2. 2

**Note d'auteur : **DaPlok publie ce 2ème chapitre rapidement pour planter un peu plus le décor mais les suivants seront surement plus longs à venir sauf riche inspiration soudaine.

* * *

**2. **

Réalisant qu'un observateur extérieur pourrait fort bien considérer que Severus l'avait violée, un frisson de culpabilité lui parcourt l'échine : ça avait été de sa faute à elle s'il en était arrivé à la prendre si violemment. Car elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce qui l'avait conduit à un tel débordement avait été l'état de folle fureur dans lequel elle l'avait mis, en refusant de s'enfuir avec lui alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de minutes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle aurait voulu que cette étreinte se déroule d'une autre façon. Mais si elle n'avait pas eu la force de s'en dégager, elle en avait encore moins eu l'envie, préférant bleus et écorchures à ne pas l'avoir en elle une dernière fois.

Inspirant et expirant calmement pour se reprendre, elle perçoit le rythme lent et régulier de son cœur, dont elle se laisse porter par les battements en passant mentalement en revue ce qu'elle avait à faire pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié.

- effacer la mémoire de ses parents : fait.

- confier Pattenrond à Ginny avec des instructions à suivre : fait.

- céder son appartement à Ron et Luna : fait.

- offrir à Neville son exemplaire numéroté de l'histoire de botanique : fait.

- remettre à Harry son album photo du trio constitué pendant des années : fait.

- laisser une dernière lettre à Severus : fait.

- apprendre des sorts de première nécessité : fait.

- détruire tous les documents du F.O.E en sa possession : fait.

Constater que ses affaires sont bien en ordre avant son départ la fait soupirer de satisfaction. De l'informulé que Severus utilise le soir après s'être installé dans son fauteuil avec un livre, elle invoque un dernier verre de vin qu'elle prend le temps de siroter, songeuse : « de quelles autres choses ne profiterai-je plus ?»

- être auprès de son homme : fini.

- chanter du Bizarr'Sisters sous la douche : fini.

- lire un roman allongée sur l'herbe : fini.

- assister à un match de Quidditch d'Harry : fini.

- l'odeur du parchemin neuf : fini.

- partir à la chasse aux nargols aves Luna : fini.

- se moquer de la dernière bêtise de Ron : fini.

- acheter des ingrédients pour les potions : fini.

- parler pendant des heures avec Ginny : fini.

- se promener dans le jardin botanique de Neville : fini.

- participer aux activités du F.O.E : fini.

- …

Elle aurait pu se mettre à pleurer, d'autres l'auraient fait à sa place. Mais elle sourit au contraire de toutes ses dents pour l'instant encore blanches, reconnaissante d'avoir eu plus à perdre que de temps pour l'énumérer.

Paisiblement, elle repense à l'amertume autrefois éprouvée face à la détérioration progressive de ses relations avec ses proches qui avait accompagnée l'intensification de son implication dans le Front d'Opposition à l'Etat. Certains de ceux qu'elle pensait jusque là être ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos au moment même où ils avaient appris son engagement. D'autres avaient pris leurs distances avec elle plus tard. Etaient restés quelques uns parmi lesquels Harry et Ron, qui avaient rejoint sa cause, et leur femme respective, Ginny et Luna, qui l'avaient soutenue autant que leur grossesse le leur avait permis. Cependant, lorsqu'au détour d'une conversation, elle avait annoncé son refus catégorique de prendre la fuite quand on finirait par venir la chercher, quelque chose d'infime, de presque imperceptible, les avait un peu éloignés d'elle.

Seul son homme lui était resté implacablement loyal en toutes circonstances. En effet, s'il lui était arrivée à de multiples reprises :

- de le retrouver complètement saoul en train de l'attendre, assis sur une chaise placée face à la porte d'entrée, les soirs où elle s'absentait plus longtemps que prévu

- de deviner aux écorchures sur le dos de ses mains ou aux jointures de ses doigts qu'il avait tapé dans des murs pour évacuer sa colère contre la terre entière

- de l'entendre pleurer la nuit ou de le voir les yeux rouges le matin, alors qu'il la croyait endormie

- d'apprendre d'Harry son souhait impossible de se marier ou de Luna celui, tout aussi impossible, d'avoir un enfant

jamais Severus n'avait flanché devant elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il avait encaissé sans broncher ses absences à répétition et durées indéterminées, les visites à l'improviste des autres membres du F.O.E et, elle s'en rend compte maintenant, l'égoïsme dont son activisme l'amenait à faire preuve. Néanmoins, il y a une chose qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais lui reprocher, celle-là même qui lui avait valu la gifle qu'elle lui avait assénée : de ne pas l'aimer. Ce n'est pas qu'elle l'aime moins que sa cause qu'elle fait passer devant, c'est qu'il lui faut passer par elle pour lui, pour eux, pour leur éventuel futur enfant.

On toque à la porte…


	3. 3

**Note d'auteur : **comme vous allez le comprendre, le monde dans lequel vit Hermione a changé, vous pourrez en apprendre plus sur ces modifications d'un chapitre à l'autre.

* * *

**3. **

… qui s'ouvre sur deux mangemorts membres de la police d'Etat. Elle les connaît sans savoir qui ils sont. Plus personne ne sait qui ils sont. Pas même eux. Ils avaient eu un nom, un prénom, une date et un lieu de naissance, une adresse, des bulletins de salaires, des factures d'eau, d'électricité et de gaz, des relevés bancaires et des avis d'imposition mais il y a tellement longtemps de ça qu'ils ne s'en souviennent plus. Un décret relatif à l'organisation de cette police stipule depuis sa création que tous ses agents doivent s'appeler Martin et uniquement Martin, porter une barbe, avoir les cheveux rasés, mesurer un mètre quatre vingt, peser soixante kilos, être constamment en uniforme et vivre dans une chambre pré-meublée en caserne. Chaque policier doit être conforme à ces critères pour être reconnaissable en tant que tel.

Si elle éprouve confusément une forme de pitié pour eux, son jugement à leur égard n'en est pas moins sévère car la grande, pour ne pas dire immense, majorité d'entre eux a intégré cette police de son plein gré et en toute connaissance de cause. Ils ont vendu leur individualité au prix de ne plus s'occuper de rien qui les concerne, pas même des affaires courantes les plus basiques : c'est à peine s'ils peuvent différencier plusieurs moyens de paiement les uns des autres.

Elle, n'accepte pas que l'on puisse atteindre un tel degré de lâcheté en renonçant ainsi à sa liberté, en n'hésitant pas à se débarrasser de son libre arbitre pour le confort d'une prise en charge totale par l'Etat, qui l'agite sur la place publique telle une carotte quand il ne l'impose pas en dehors à coups de bâton. Elle sait le penchant humain pour la servitude : il aime mieux être esclave que libre alors il crée des Dieux et élit des tyrans. Comme il l'a toujours fait, comme il le fera toujours. Parce que se décharger du poids de ses chaînes en les donnant à porter à quelqu'un d'autre lui permet de s'en défaire en tant que coupable pour s'en faire la victime. La bassesse humaine la répugne et une grimace lui déforme le visage rien qu'à y penser.

A moins que ce ne soit à cause de l'odeur de mort qui émane des deux Martin et qui la traverse en une sorte de courant d'air chargé de centaines de spectres. Ils lui saisissent chacun un bras et la font se lever, sans avoir à employer la force comme ils y sont toujours obligés et sans avoir à l'y trainer comme ils y sont toujours obligés, la conduisent jusqu'à une camionnette moldue à l'arrière de laquelle ils la font monter.

A l'intérieur sont assis un garçon de moins de dix ans sur les genoux de sa mère et un vieil homme avec une canne, qu'elle salue d'un signe de tête. En les regardant, elle pense à la grossesse qu'elle ne vivra pas plus avec Severus qu'elle n'assistera à sa vieillesse. Mais lorsqu'un couple à peine sorti de l'adolescence est jeté avec eux et qu'elle pense à tout ce dont il va être privé comme le sien, ce qui l'anime reprend le dessus. Alors elle se fait la promesse de ne jamais plus le perdre de vue, même un instant.


	4. 4

**Note d'auteur : **en espérant que tous ces codes bousculés ne vous rebutront pas tous/toutes.

* * *

**4. **

— Je m'appelle Hermione, et vous ?

— Vous ne vous attendez pas sérieusement à ce qu'on échange des banalités ? s'emporte vivement le jeune homme que sa petite amie tente d'apaiser d'une main sur la cuisse.

— Et pourquoi pas, bébé ? lui glisse-t-elle dans un quasi-murmure.

— Parce qu'on est dans cette situation !

— C'est au contraire une raison de faire connaissance, intervient le vieil homme sur le ton de la conversation. Moi, c'est Ernest mais on me surnomme Ernie pour aller plus vite.

— Hélène, se présente la mère. Tu veux bien leur dire ton prénom ? demande-t-elle à son fils qui murmure un « Louis » hésitant.

— Annabelle. Et le rabat-joie à côté de moi, c'est mon petit ami, Alan.

— Heureusement que tout le monde ici s'est présenté sinon la camionnette nous aurait emmené où-vous-savez… grince-t-il entre les dents.

— Dans un camp, le corrige Hermione en arrachant ainsi un frissonnement de peur aux autres passagers. Il est plus que temps d'appeler ça par son nom maintenant qu'on nous y conduit. Continuer de dire « où-vous-savez » ne vous en préservera pas. Il faut voir les choses en face pour avancer malgré ces circonstances. Oui ? interroge-t-elle Ernest qui la fixait avec un sourire en coin.

— C'est juste que je connais ce discours… vous êtes une Frontiste, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Quoi ?! s'étrangle Alan. Putain, vous n'avez pas intérêt de nous causer plus d'ennuis !

— Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Cela étant, je ne ferai rien qui puisse trahir ma cause.

— C'est quoi une Frontiste ? lance tout à coup Louis d'une petite voix fluette.

— Ça dépend, bonhomme, lui dit Ernest.

— De quoi ?

— De qui te répond. Pour moi, les Frontistes sont un peu comme des chevaliers qui défendent les villageois mais je te parie qu'Alan n'est pas de mon avis.

— Et comment ! Les Frontistes font tout le contraire : ils mettent les villageois en danger en voulant se faire passer pour des héros !

Tous les regards se braquent sur Hermione qui reste parfaitement impassible devant l'animosité du jeune homme. Il y a encore quelques mois de cela, elle lui aurait servi avec exaltation tous les arguments en sa possession pour le convaincre du bien fondé du Front. Depuis, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne ferait jamais l'unanimité auprès de la population et n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'en prendre son parti. Comme les Frontistes qui l'avaient fait avant elle, comme les Frontistes qui le feront après elle.

— « Chercher à se justifier quand on n'est pas coupable, c'est s'accuser », se contente-t-elle de réciter imperturbablement.

Un lourd silence chargé de pensées s'installe, chacun préférant s'isoler dans sa réflexion personnelle plutôt que se lancer dans un débat. Hélène pose lentement le menton au-dessus du sommet du crâne de Louis puis se décide à parler.

— J'en ai longtemps voulu au Front, annonce-t-elle gravement. Il m'a pris le père de mon fils… il s'est fait prendre en participant à un sabotage qui a mal tourné… il… commence-t-elle avant de plaquer ses mains sur les oreilles du garçon le temps de continuer. Il a été capturé et abattu d'un _Avada_ après une semaine de _Doloris_.

— Quel était son nom de code ? l'interroge Hermione avec intérêt.

— « Loulène ». Vous le connaissiez ?


	5. 5

Réponse à la review de **Lectrice** : merci ! Et non, ce n'est pas que ton imagination...

* * *

**5. **

La mention de ce surnom l'entraine dans ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelle de cet homme aux yeux gris et au sourire vissé sur les lèvres, débordant d'entrain, tête brulée sur les bords mais quoi de plus normal pour un expert en explosifs ? Il disait souvent en riant qu'il s'était engagé parce qu'il avait un goût prononcé pour le « facho grillé ». Parfois, dans un moment de sérieux, il laissait tomber le masque et révélait qu'en fait, c'était parce qu'il voulait un monde meilleur pour sa femme et son fils. Pour toute réponse, elle posait alors silencieusement sa main sur la sienne.

Une vague de nostalgie se déverse en elle tandis qu'elle se souvient de l'ardeur inébranlable qui l'emportait lorsqu'il s'agissait du Front. Cette ardeur, qui l'avait emportée avec lui ce jour où il lui avait justement proposé de le rejoindre après l'avoir entendue défendre les Frontistes au cours d'une discussion de rue. Elle vient de percer le dernier des secrets de cet homme qui parlait beaucoup mais dont on connaissait finalement peu de choses : son pseudonyme trouvait donc son origine dans une contraction des deux prénoms qui lui étaient chers. Jusqu'au bout, elle aura compris ce qui le motivait.

Puis vient la terrible prise de conscience. Celui qui l'avait recrutée, celui qui l'avait intégrée, celui qui lui avait tout appris, celui à qui il manquait trois doigts perdus dans des explosions, celui qui rendait volontiers des comptes à Severus autour d'une bière au beurre pour le rassurer sur la situation de sa « p'tite nièce », celui qu'elle appelait « oncle Léni » était mort et elle ne l'apprenait que maintenant. Elle retient dignement ses larmes de couler car chez les Frontistes, on ne pleure pas les morts mais les vivants. Sentant le regard d'Hélène s'intensifier, elle se décide enfin à répondre à sa question.

— Oui, je l'ai connu, opine-t-elle. Ça a été un honneur et un privilège. Il comptait parmi les meilleurs d'entre nous.

— Vous avez dit que vous en aviez « longtemps voulu au Front » intervient Anna avec curiosité. Ça signifie que vous ne lui en voulez plus ?

— Non. Un peu après la disparition de mon mari, un garçon est venu se présenter chez moi, expliqua Hélène. Il était à peine plus âgé que vous, précise-t-elle en adressant un regard vers Alan qui détourne la tête. Il m'a dit qu'il était un Martin, avant, mais qu'en devenant un Frontiste, il était devenu quelqu'un, avec une identité personnelle et que c'était grâce à « Loulène ». Parce qu'il l'avait tiré d'un passage à tabac par d'autres Frontistes et qu'il lui avait dit cette unique phrase : « tu es trop jeune pour qu'il ne reste rien de toi en-dessous. »

— Le Front sauve aussi les gens d'eux-mêmes, en conclut Anna, pensive.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas croire ça ! s'exclame Alan en lui attrapant le bras.

— D'où vous vient cette antipathie pour le Front ? lui demande poliment Ernest.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas.


	6. 6

**6**.

Malgré l'envie de connaître la réponse à cette question, Hermione se garde d'insister pour qu'il la leur donne. Familière avec cette réaction de rejet, elle sait que c'est une façade qui cache des plaies. Nombreux sont ceux dont un proche a été arrêté pour avoir approvisionné ou hébergé un Frontiste. Nombreux sont ceux dont un proche a été tué en représailles d'une action menée par le Front. C'est qu'un choix s'impose aux activistes, un choix auquel personne ne devrait être confronté, pas même une seule fois, et auquel ils le sont régulièrement : sacrifier pour sauver. Entre eux, ils appellent cela le coup du magicobus, en référence à une expérience moldue, le dilemme du tramway.

— Vous connaissez le coup du magicobus, Alan ? l'interroge Hermione.

— Non, admet-il. Je suppose que c'est un de vos arguments de défense…

— Pas tout à fait. Mais c'est à vous de voir, après tout, réplique-t-elle en souriant. Alors voilà : vous êtes le conducteur d'un magicobus dont les freins ont lâché en pleine descente. Il se dirige droit sur un groupe de cinq personnes qui ne pourront pas s'écarter à temps de sa trajectoire. Grâce à un bouton, vous avez la possibilité d'actionner un aiguillage qui vous déviera sur une voie parallèle sur laquelle ne se trouve qu'un seul piéton. Que faites-vous ? Si vous faites le choix d'appuyer sur le bouton, vous causerez la mort d'une personne. Si vous faites le choix de ne pas appuyer sur le bouton, vous causerez la mort de cinq personnes.

— Comment je saurais ? Je ne suis pas dans cette situation !

— Selon les statistiques, 90% des interrogés optent pour le premier choix, intervient Ernest d'un ton connaisseur.

— On parle de tuer un innocent ! s'égosille Anna, choquée.

— Si la mort est inévitable, il vaut mieux qu'elle frappe une personne plutôt que cinq, lui fait remarquer Hélène.

S'étant mise elle-même à l'écart de cette discussion, Hermione constate que le coup du magicobus fonctionne toujours mieux qu'une longue et ennuyeuse plaidoirie qui dissuade plus qu'elle persuade.

— Comment tu fais pour accepter qu'y a des gens qui meurent à cause de toi ? finit cependant par l'interpeller Louis.

— Je ne l'accepte pas, affirme-t-elle dans un mouvement de recul, comme si sa question l'avait percutée. Je me dis seulement que c'est… la moins pire des solutions, tu vois ?

— J'imagine que votre condition doit être difficile à vivre pour votre compagnon, pense tout haut Hélène. Quelque chose dans votre assurance laisse entendre que vous n'êtes pas célibataire, répond-elle au regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

— Quelque part, ma déportation est peut-être une bonne chose pour lui.

Et elle le pense vraiment. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle voudrait qu'il la remplace par une autre femme, avec laquelle il se marierait et aurait des enfants. Mais n'en est finalement pas si loin.

— Ne dites pas cela, par Merlin ! lui lance Ernest qui plaque immédiatement après sa main contre sa bouche tel un enfant ayant échappé une grossièreté.


	7. 7

Réponse à** lectrice **: merci pour les reviews et le suivi de cette fic !

* * *

**7. **

— Moi qui me demandais si on pouvait être plus que ça dans la merde, j'ai ma réponse, bougonne Alan en levant les mains en l'air d'exaspération. Non seulement on est déporté mais en plus on se retrouve avec une Frontiste et un Merlinien… Hélène, Louis, si vous avez un coming-out à faire, c'est le moment. Et toi, bébé, tu passes aux aveux pendant qu'on y est ?

Le visage d'une Anna silencieuse se referme sous le regard suspicieux des deux autres femmes qui ne font cependant aucun commentaire.

— J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les Merliniens, s'enthousiasme Hermione. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en restait encore.

— C'est-à-dire qu'il en reste très peu, dit Ernest en croisant les mains sur son ventre. Et il y en a un de moins maintenant… Pour ce qui est du respect, c'est réciproque. Nous ne sommes pas si différents de vous, nous nous battons aussi pour défendre nos idées.

— Vous êtes surtout des foutus kamikazes, crache Alan. Tous autant que vous êtes.

— Moi, je continue de croire en Merlin, lui confie Anna dans un haussement d'épaules.

— Mais c'est interdit, enfin ! Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends en disant ça ?

— Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'on risque encore quelque chose ? Ose un peu dire que tu crois en Morgane comme on y est maintenant obligé !

Il se renfrogne sans s'exécuter pour autant, ce qui amuse Hermione dont les pensées se tournent vers ce changement de religion imposé.

Une interdiction de prononcer le nom de Merlin avait été décidée, assortie d'une contravention pour tous les contrevenants. Et ils étaient nombreux puisque l'usage de l'expression « Par Merlin » s'était banalisé en dehors du cercle des Merliniens depuis des années. Au début, ça avait prêté à rire. D'autant que les amendes ridiculement petites n'étaient au final jamais payées. Alors forcément, personne ne s'était méfié.

Mais les choses étaient devenues nettement moins drôles lorsque de discrètes arrestations avaient commencé, tellement discrètes que c'aurait du mettre la puce à l'oreille à tous le monde. Elle même avait été récupérée au poste à de multiples reprises par un Severus las qui en faisait alors sortir en même temps l'oncle Léni, le plus souvent arrêté avec elle et dont elle peut encore l'entendre le remercier d'un « Merlin te garde » sonore en passant devant le secrétariat sur le chemin de la sortie.

Puis des campagnes pro-Morgane avaient été menées. Pas de propagande, non. Du marketing bien pensé plutôt. Les publicités à la radio, dans les journaux, sur les panneaux extérieurs, avaient progressivement détrôné Merlin, idole démodée, au profit de Morgane, la référence tendance. A tel point que prononcer le mot de Merlin était finalement devenu un aveu de ringardise absolue et qu'il n'était plus utile de sanctionner son usage puisque plus personne ne voulait l'employer de peur d'être catalogué tocard.

Peu à peu, le nombre de Merliniens zélés avait diminué sans que ça ne se remarque, la presse éludant les persécutions dont ils étaient victimes pour ne plus proposer que des articles et reportages sur Morgane. Lorsqu'elle avait été officialisée comme religion de l'Etat, dont les représentants se bousculaient pour en vanter les mérites, le Front avait multiplié ses enquêtes et ainsi découvert que lesdits représentants avaient la main mise sur l'institution Morganicale. Les Frontistes avaient alors eu la confirmation de leurs craintes : tout ceci n'avait été qu'une vaste opération de manipulation du peuple et ils n'avaient pu qu'en constater la réussite indéniable.


	8. 8

**8.**

A l'arrière de la camionnette, il commence à faire de plus en plus froid. A la vue d'Alan retirant sa veste pour en couvrir les épaules de son Annabelle tremblotante, Hermione ferme les yeux pour dissuader ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Elle se demande combien de fois elle s'est elle-même retrouvée à presque plier sous le poids de cette lourde cape noire, abattue sur elle d'un geste vif au premier claquement de ses dents, et qui lui manque tout à coup tellement.

Tout en s'enlaçant elle-même, elle imagine que ces bras qui réchauffent son corps frissonnant sont ceux de Severus. Se revoyant blottie contre lui sur le sofa devant la cheminée, elle sent son odeur l'envelopper et entend le berçant crépitement des braises. Ce n'est qu'en se réveillant qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Scrutant l'obscurité, elle devine à la mollesse de leurs silhouettes que les autres dorment.

— Vous regrettez votre choix ? la fait-on donc tressaillir de surprise.

— Franchement Ernie, répond-t-elle à voix basse après avoir reconnu sa voix. Je ne me suis jamais autorisée à me poser cette question. Je suppose que sa réponse remettait beaucoup plus de choses en cause que je ne pouvais me le permettre dans ma position. Mon regret n'est pas le choix que j'ai fait, mon regret, ce sont les conséquences qu'il a eues sur mon homme. J'aurais du lui lancer un sort d'oubliettes avant mon départ…

— Vous avez bien fait de ne pas le faire. On croit à tort que ce sortilège est irréversible or c'est faux. Il déplace seulement les souvenirs un peu plus loin dans la mémoire mais ils finissent toujours par remonter à sa surface. Comment auriez-vous réagi si vous vous étiez un jour souvenue que la personne que vous aimiez vous avez fait l'oublier ?

— Je l'aurais haï. Pour lui, ça n'aurait rien changé. Si vous aviez vu la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux un peu avant que je parte… de la haine à l'état pur.

Elle renifle alors que sa gorge se serre et presse dans les siennes les mains usées que lui tend le vieil homme penché vers elle.

— La haine et la peine extrême revêtent souvent le même aspect, jeune fille, assure-t-il d'un ton grave. Puis-je vous demander de me parler un peu de lui ?

— Il y a tellement à dire… et en même temps, si peu de mots suffisent pour le faire… Il est la nourriture de mon âme, et… elle crie déjà famine, hoquette-t-elle. Il est assez difficile à décrire, en fait, alors ça risque d'aller un peu dans tous les sens… C'est un beau brun ténébreux… il complexe sur son nez qu'il refuse pourtant d'ensorceler pour le changer… il déteste le contact des élèves mais il adore enseigner… il repousse les signes d'affection aussi désespérément qu'il a besoin d'être aimé… il a fait de très mauvaises choses et il aurait très bien pu continuer sauf qu'il a décidé de devenir bon… il est ingénieux, sagace et brillant… et absorber le souffle qui s'échappe de sa bouche en l'embrassant, c'est comme inhaler dans le masque d'une pompe à oxygène. Quoi ?

— C'est qu'en vous écoutant, je mesure bien le montant du prix que votre engagement vous fait payer… C'est bien dommage que ce vieux Severus soit trop aveuglé par sa souffrance pour voir la vôtre.


	9. 9

**9. **

— Je ne vous ai pas dit son prénom…

Des scénarios à base d'espionnage lui venant en tête, elle s'inquiète brusquement et tente de dégager ses mains, qu'il maintient entre les siennes avec fermeté mais sans agressivité avant de se pencher davantage vers elle.

— L'espion, c'est Severus, lui confie-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Il a réussi, Merlin seul sait comment, à nous trouver et s'est proposé d'agir pour notre compte en nous expliquant qu'il avait une longue expérience des pratiques d'agent secret datant de l'époque de Voldemort père.

— Je ne savais pas… avoue-t-elle, blessée qu'il lui ait dissimulé une telle information.

— Il ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez pour ne pas vous mettre plus en danger que vous ne le faisiez déjà, lui assure-t-il avec une compassion bienvenue face à sa détresse.

— Mais… je ne comprends pas… il n'a jamais cru en Merlin alors pourquoi… ?

— Qu'il ne croit pas en Merlin a posé problème car les autres Merliniens n'étaient pas vraiment disposés à accorder leur confiance à un non-croyant, surtout par les temps qui courent. Mais il avait pour lui d'être formellement opposé à Morgane. Il dit toujours : « la seule déesse en laquelle je crois, c'est mon Hermione et je refuse qu'on veuille me forcer à tourner ma croyance vers une autre » sur ce ton qui dissuade de répliquer quoique ce soit, la fait-il rire doucement, l'imaginant effectivement très bien. Un jour, il m'a confirmé qu'il se fichait de nos « Merlineries », que s'il voulait nous rejoindre c'était pour combattre le même ennemi que la femme qu'il aimait et qu'elle soit aussi fière de lui que lui d'elle.

— Il aurait pu intégrer le Front, je lui ai proposé des dizaines de fois de le faire !

— Sauf que s'il l'avait fait, il vous aurait fragilisé dans vos responsabilités, rendue moins efficace par crainte pour sa sécurité. Et il disait qu'il ne voulait pas que vous vous retrouviez dans la situation de ne pas pouvoir vous impliquer autant que vous le vouliez parce qu'il savait que vous ne le supporteriez pas. Maintenant, essayez de vous rendormir, le voyage va encore être très long.

Elle essaie de retrouver le sommeil mais un retour sur l'évocation par Ernest de Voldemort père l'en empêche en lui faisant repenser à la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements dans le monde sorcier. Une fois le mage noir tué et Kingsley Shacklebolt ministre, tout aurait du aller pour le mieux. Seulement voilà, quelques mois plus tard, l'ancien Auror décédait dans des circonstances suspectes, bien qu'aucune preuve n'avait pu démontrer la nature peu hasardeuse de l'accident qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Suite à cela, le poste était logiquement revenu à son très efficace bras-droit, une femme ambitieuse qui avait rétabli la sécurité en lançant une véritable chasse aux mangemorts qu'elle avait fait comparaitre devant les juges dans des procès publics. L'avenir révèlera qu'elle avait en fait entrepris d'élaguer les rangs des anciens partisans de Voldemort, livrant les vieilles branches au peuple et gardant les jeunes pousses sous le coude. Et on n'apprendra que trop tard sa véritable identité : Bella Riddle, la fille de Tom Riddle et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Entre temps, elle avait développé avec le premier ministre moldu une relation très productive, basée sur des intérêts communs. Elle lui avait proposé d'approvisionner les entreprises pharmaceutiques d'Angleterre en ingrédients issus du monde sorcier. En échange de quoi il avait notamment mis à sa disposition une équipe d'historiens spécialisés dans le seconde guerre mondiale pour lui servir de consultants dans la relance de l'entreprise d'assainissement de la population magique commencée par son père.

Bella Riddle à la tête de ce qu'elle avait appelé l'Etat en référence à la formule moldue « L'Etat, c'est moi » attribuée à Louis XIV, une grande purge avait débuté. Avait été visés les sang de bourbe en priorité mais aussi tous les opposants à cette nouvelle organisation : Merliniens et Frontistes en tête de liste.

D'abord dans le plus grand secret puis avec l'aimable contribution du peuple lui-même. Parfois par intérêt personnel, parfois par faim ou soif, parfois par ferveur religieuse. Elle avait instauré un système de récompense pour encourager cette participation et imposé des restrictions très strictes en matière de nourriture et boisson, en affirmant devoir faire face à une diminution significative des denrées. Petit à petit, elle avait distillé comme un poison l'idée que la faute en incombait aux sangs impurs, ralliant des centaines de « d'honnêtes sorciers » à sa cause et qui s'adonnèrent à la dénonciation à tour de bras. Et elle avait également orchestré l'avènement de Morgane, divinité articulée selon son bon vouloir puisqu'elle rajoutait des dogmes au gré de ses besoins.

Alors oui, le monde magique était devenu Bella Riddle.


	10. 10

**10.**

Hochant la tête sous la stupeur, Hermione soupire d'horreur devant l'exacte reproduction des camps de concentration moldus qui se dresse devant elle. Les mêmes haies de fils de fer électrifié, les mêmes sentinelles postées dans des miradors, le même espace dégagé sur lequel elle se tient en compagnie des autres déportés et les mêmes hommes en tenue d'officier qui les entourent, baguette braquée sur eux.

Chacune des personnes rassemblées sur cette place est obligée d'entrer dans un baraquement dont elle ressort marquée à l'avant-bras et une tenue pliée dans les mains avant d'aller reprendre sa place dans son rang. Comme c'est à son tour de s'y rendre, Hermione se retrouve dans un bureau où on la force à s'asseoir face à un secrétaire en train de silencieusement consulter un dossier à son nom, dressé devant son visage.

— Tu sais quoi Granger ? finit-il par lâcher. Je ne suis pas étonné d'apprendre que tu t'es engagée dans le Front. Ça te ressemble tellement que ça ôte tout effet de surprise.

— Malfoy, grince-t-elle entre les dents.

— Pour toi, c'est : Monsieur Malfoy, rectifie-t-il en abaissant ses documents. Messieurs, laissez-moi seul avec mademoiselle, c'est une vieille connaissance avec laquelle je voudrais échanger quelques mots en privé, lance-t-il sèchement aux deux officiers peu coopératifs plantés de chaque côté de la porte. C'EST UN ORDRE !

Comme ils s'exécutent dans un dernier regard échangé entre eux, Drago se lève de son siège pour s'adosser au rebord de la fenêtre derrière lui, les bras croisés.

— Et dire que je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais être de notre côté cette fois…

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que je suis là par conviction personnelle, Hermione ? s'étrangle-t-il dans un souffle, visiblement excédé par cette insinuation. J'ai fait pression sur le Front pour être missionné ici en prétextant que j'aurai accès à des informations que je pourrai lui transmettre, lui apprend-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Afin de ne pas être vu, le blond lance deux sorts l'un après l'autre : le premier pour abaisser le store et le second pour verrouiller la porte. Puis il contourne son bureau pour s'avancer vers la jeune femme qui se lève à son approche. Alors qu'il amorce un mouvement pour l'étreindre, elle se faufile dans l'espace de ses bras sans se faire prier.

— Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je risquerai un jour ma vie pour protéger la tienne, je l'aurais directement expédié à Sainte-Mangouste, déclare-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

— Merci, Drago, lui murmure-t-elle, le menton contre son épaule. Comment va Severus ?

— Il ne mange plus, ne dort plus… l'informe-t-il gravement en se détachant d'elle. Il aurait préféré venir lui-même mais il n'a pas pu. Alors il m'a demandé de partir veiller sur toi à sa place, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quoi faire et comment. Il n'a pas eu à insister, depuis qu'on partage le même engagement, tu sais bien que tu es devenue comme une sœur pour moi, ma petite sang de bourbe préférée, lui rappelle-t-il en détournant affectueusement l'insulte qu'il lui a tant craché au visage. Oh et toute ta clique de dégénérés m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle pensait beaucoup à toi ! Je ne vois pas très bien à quoi ça sert de te le répéter mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir.

Des bruits provenant de l'autre côté de la porte les interrompant, chacun d'eux reprend précipitamment sa place de chaque côté du bureau.

— Je ferai ce que je pourrai pour te préserver au maximum. Mais comme je suis sous couverture et que j'ai d'autres fonctions à assurer pour le Front, ce ne sera pas possible de t'éviter certaines choses, l'avertit-il d'un ton navré. Je ne vais pas pouvoir empêcher que tu sois marquée par exemple mais on peut choisir l'immatriculation ensemble si tu veux, dit-il dans un sourire gêné en pointant sa baguette sur l'avant-bras qu'elle lui tend.

— L-1-B-3-R-T-3, lui dicte-t-elle.

Les deux officiers réentrant finalement, Drago recompose son masque en un instant et les suit du regard tandis que l'un retire une tenue rayée d'un placard qu'il remet à l'autre, qui lui, la fourre dans les bras de la jeune femme en lui ordonnant de sortir reprendre sa place dans sa rangée.


	11. 11

Réponse aux reviews de** lectrice** : merci pour ton enthousiasme !

* * *

**11.**

La rage serrée entre les dents comme un os entre les crocs d'un chien, Hermione garde la tête haute malgré les privations et humiliations quotidiennes.

Réveillée à 4 heures du matin, elle petit-déjeune une soupe au lait avant de faire son lit le plus impeccablement possible sous peine de recevoir des coups à l'inspection par les surveillants. Elle se rend ensuite sur la place centrale pour l'appel. Vers 6 heures, la journée de travail forcé à l'extérieur commence. A 13 heures, elle déjeune une soupe de navet. Puis reprise jusqu'à 19 heures où elle retourne au camp et y dispose, après un nouvel appel, des quelques heures restantes avant le couvre feu fixé à 21 heures.

Et les semaines défilent suivant cette insupportable routine. Chaque jour, elle voit les autres déportés s'affaiblir un peu plus physiquement à cause du travail et de la malnutrition. Progressivement, leur masse musculaire diminue, leurs fonctions vitales se réduisent et leur pouls, tension et température faiblissent. Il n'est pas rare qu'ils se battent entre eux pour deux miettes du pain du soir tombées sur le sol. Comme ils déclinent également mentalement, ils représentent bientôt plus gravement une menace les uns pour les autres.

D'autant que les surveillants entretiennent une rivalité entre eux, accordant des privilèges à certains seulement. Parfois aux mêmes, qui sont en conséquence tabassés pour favoritisme, parfois à des différents, qui ont tout intérêt à refuser au risque de paraître suspects aux yeux des autres. Ce n'est pas toujours faisable, la faim, l'épuisement et la maladie ne permettant pas toujours de rejeter une proposition bienvenue de nourriture ou de médicament. Ou même d'un simple accessoire tel qu'un oreiller. Sauf que celui qui l'avait en l'occurrence accepté avait été retrouvé un matin la tête dessus. Mais séparée du reste de son corps…

Hermione, qui bénéficie en cachette d'avantages de Drago, redistribue ce qu'elle obtient de lui à ses partenaires de chambre. Consciente du risque qu'elle prend d'être dénoncée comme voleuse, elle le court quand même car elle ne peut se résoudre à manger dans le dos des autres, dont Hélène et Louis. Si l'oncle Léni était encore là, il compterait sur elle pour veiller sur eux alors elle le fera jusqu'au bout. Et puis elle doit aussi s'occuper d'Annabelle, qui pleure constamment depuis qu'elle a été séparée d'Alan, qu'elle ne peut plus voir qu'à travers un grillage avant le couvre feu ou entrapercevoir pendant les appels, les couples n'ayant pas le droit de se côtoyer.

Ne pouvant rester inutile, ancienne Gryffondor et Frontiste obligent, la jeune femme a également très vite repéré les leaders du camp et rejoint leur groupe, avec Ernest, pour aider à l'organisation de la solidarité, échanger sur les droits de l'homme et discuter évasion.

Alors qu'elle se coupe à contrecœur les cheveux avec un ciseau remis par Drago, elle surprend un soir une conversation qui va davantage bouleverser sa vie déjà précaire. Se glissant hors de sa chambre en longeant les murs, elle entend un surveillant saoul annoncer à une Annabelle sanglotante que ses collègues et lui la trouvant à leur goût, ils ont fait une demande pour qu'elle intègre le baraquement de passes et que celle-ci a été acceptée. Catastrophée par la situation de l'adolescente dont elle ne peut accepter qu'elle soit ainsi jetée en pâture comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, Hermione, n'écoutant que son cœur généreux jusqu'à la folie, décide d'intervenir malgré ce que ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire va signifier pour elle.

— Elle est jeune et inexpérimentée… Vos amis et vous vous ennuieriez avec elle… par contre avec moi, ce serait tout autre chose… lance-t-elle d'un ton aguicheur en se montrant.

— T'rès b-b-bien, on néchange 'lors.


	12. 12

**12**.

Le lendemain déjà, un officier la rejoint dans le baraquement de passes. Sa tête baissée surplombée de son képi empêche Hermione de distinguer son visage. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il pivote sur lui-même, sa cape tournoyant dans l'accompagnement de son mouvement. A cette vue familière, une foule de pensée qu'elle sait toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres se bousculent violemment dans son esprit : « Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi en me voyant dans cette état ? Il ne pourra jamais oublier m'avoir vue comme ça », « Comment va-t-il réagir devant ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Elle est tellement laide ! », « Je dois puer. Si ça se trouve il ne supportera pas l'odeur »

Ses bottes et chaussettes déjà retirées, il s'avance vers elle d'un pas très lent, en se délestant, face à ses yeux humides, des vêtements qui composent son uniforme et qui tombent un à un sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Les bras serrés autour d'elle et la tête tournée sur le côté pour soustraire son regard à cette si rassurante nudité pourtant adorée, elle voudrait reculer lorsqu'il se plante juste devant elle sauf qu'elle reste figée sur place. Elle a honte. Non pas de ce qu'elle voit mais de ce qu'il voit. Elle a honte d'elle.

— Arrête de me regarder ! hoquette-t-elle d'un ton agressif qui sonne comme un appel.

— Quel homme pourrait arrêter de regarder la plus belle femme au monde quand il l'a sous les yeux ? dit-il en l'attrapant avec douceur par le menton pour la faire le regarder.

— Si tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, alors tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes de vue : je commence à ne plus avoir que la peau sur les os, mes cheveux ne ressemblaient tellement plus à rien que j'ai du les couper, et je pue, lui fait-elle observer entre deux sanglots. Severus, s'il-te-plait… Va-t'en… geint-elle faiblement.

Dans un soupir désapprobateur, il encercle précautionneusement son corps frêle de ses bras puissants et rapproche sa bouche de son oreille.

— Tu es une femme forte et déterminée. Tu incarnes l'humanité dont le monde a oublié la définition que tu lui réapprends en étant toi-même. Tu es celle qui fait de moi l'homme meilleur que je deviens. Tu es Hermione Granger, Frontiste et future madame Snape.

— Et si je ne survivais pas… ? lâche-t-elle contre son épaule.

— Tu survivras, assure-t-il en caressant ce qu'il lui reste de chevelure. Je te ramènerai avec moi. Je te donnerai d'abord un bain. Ensuite, je te nourrirai. Puis je te coucherai. Et petit à petit la vie reprendra son cours, tu verras.

La jeune femme desserre ses propres bras, qu'elle avait jusque là gardés autour d'elle, et les glisse sous ceux de Severus pour l'enlacer en appuyant sa joue contre son torse dont elle savoure de le sentir s'élever et se rabaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Les yeux fermés, elle se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de se mettre à le supplier de tout de suite l'amener avec lui loin d'ici. Parce qu'elle sait que c'est impossible. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas se regarder en face si ça l'était et qu'elle le faisait.

— Et pour maintenant ? lui souffle-t-elle en craignant d'avance ce qu'il valui annoncer.

— Pour maintenant, j'ai fait jouer d'anciens contacts mangemorts pour obtenir un poste dans ce camp et comme Drago a en plus appuyé ma demande, on me l'a accordée.

— Tu vas être obligé de refaire toutes ces choses terribles que tu ne voulais plus jamais avoir à refaire… se lamente-t-elle, affectée par cette perspective.

— Tant pis. Je préfère que ce soit ma conscience qui soit souillée plutôt que toi.


	13. 13

**13. **

— Hermione, dis-moi la vérité, lâche-t-il gravement. Est-ce que…

— Non, Severus, tu es le premier ! s'empresse-t-elle de lui répondre, gênée.

— Bien. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour être le seul à gagner le droit de « profiter de tes faveurs », assure-t-il en l'écartant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Mais…

— Je sais, l'interrompt-elle avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle perçoit alors chez lui une réticence. Et comme elle connaît son homme sur le bout du cœur, elle n'a pas à réfléchir très longtemps pour comprendre ce qui le retient.

— Tu n'étais pas toi-même quand c'est arrivé, affirme-t-elle d'un ton confiant. J'ai pris ça pour ce que c'était : un acte désespéré. Et partagé : j'aurais pu te repousser pour t'éviter d'avoir ça sur la conscience, j'avais ma baguette à portée de main, mais je t'ai laissé faire parce que je te voulais une dernière fois…

— Comment fais-tu pour être une aussi bonne personne ? s'exclame-t-il. Ce que je t'ai fait est entièrement ma faute et tu trouves encore le moyen de partager les torts…

— Tais-toi un peu, tu veux ? J'aimerais mieux que tu te serves de ta bouche pour autre chose que parler… lui dit-elle en se dénudant sous ses yeux brillants de convoitise.

Ce n'est qu'une fois totalement nue qu'Hermione relève lentement vers lui la tête qu'elle avait gardé baissée durant toute sa manœuvre. Les larmes qui naissent sur ses joues creusées viennent mourir sur la langue de Severus qui les lèche une à une en lui tenant le visage entre les mains. Délicatement. Et patiemment.

Puis il lui glisse un bras dans le dos et l'autre sous les genoux pour la soulever. Ainsi la porte-t-il jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allonge avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle. Tandis que ses mains viriles glissent sur sa peau décharnée, elle se sent d'argile sous ses doigts. Alors, lorsqu'il en retrace les contours déformés par la maigreur, c'est un peu comme s'il lui sculptait de nouvelles courbes. Et elle l'aime plus fort, si c'est possible.

— Il faut que tu saches… si j'ai voulu te prendre violemment… c'était aussi que je voulais que mon image puisse s'imposer à toi, dans le cas où un autre homme te forcerait avec lui… avoue-t-il entre deux rencontres de leurs langues avides l'une de l'autre.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cet aveu, elle lui adresse un de ses regards indulgents dont elle sait qu'ils ont pour effet sur lui de le laver de toute faute. Elle y ajoute un sourire reconnaissant afin d'achever de le rassurer. Sentant ensuite la décrispation de ses muscles sous ses doigts qui les effleurent dans leurs caresses, elle sait qu'elle a atteint son but et lui entoure les hanches de ses jambes. D'une pression de ses mollets joints au bas de ses reins, elle rapproche son érection plus près de son entrée humide.

— Je suis Hermione Granger, Frontiste et future madame Snape, répète-t-elle en prélude à la pénétration approbatrice dont il la gratifie juste après dans un râle commun.

Désormais que leurs corps sont soudés l'un à l'autre, il bascule sur le dos en l'entrainant dans son mouvement pour qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de lui. Comprenant son intention de lui donner une occasion de regagner, quoique temporairement, un peu de ce contrôle perdu sur son existence, elle se redresse et prend appui sur ses genoux. Le temps qu'ils s'habituent tous les deux à ce changement de position, il attrape des coussins qu'il cale derrière lui. Puis elle commence à onduler du bassin alors que, soupirant, le front contre sa poitrine et les mains agrippées à ses omoplates, il la presse plus fermement contre lui en remuant sous elle sur le rythme qu'il lui laisse lui imposer.

Jusqu'à ce que n'y tenant manifestement plus, il ne leur fasse reprendre leur place initiale. Après quoi il entame de lents va et viens bientôt remplacés par de plus vigoureux pendant lesquels, gémissante, elle lui demande d'aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, en se cambrant sous lui.

A l'approche de sa jouissance imminente, elle plaque sa bouche contre la sienne dans un ultime baiser qu'il ne rompt qu'une fois avoir joui juste après elle.


	14. 14

**14.**

De bruyants coups frappés contre la porte du baraquement les tirent brusquement de leur torpeur. Plus qu'agacé d'être ainsi brutalement ramené à la réalité, Severus répond sèchement qu'il en a encore pour un instant avant de se retourner vers Hermione qui lui sourit alors comme si de rien n'était, voulant se le faire croire encore un peu.

— On m'a raconté comment tu t'es retrouvée dans ce baraquement de passes… il faut que tu apprennes à penser à toi et que tu arrêtes de te mettre dans les pires situations pour préserver les autres, lâche-t-il sans grande conviction sur le suivi de son conseil.

— Annabelle est tout juste sortie de l'adolescence… elle est tellement timide et discrète… je ne pouvais pas laisser ces porcs lui passer dessus comme ils avaient prévu de le faire.

— Je n'aime pas les chemins que ton abnégation te fait emprunter.

— Dit celui qui a passé des années à endurer d'être perçu comme le pire des salauds pour mener ses missions à bien. Rien de ce que je pourrais faire n'égalera le prix que tu as payé en tuant sur sa demande l'homme qui t'a sauvé.

— J'espère que tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas un concours… ?

Retrouvant cet haussement de sourcil suspicieux qui lui avait tant manqué, elle soupire d'aise. Puis capture ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser fougueux avant qu'ils ne se rhabillent. Au moment de renfiler sa tenue rayée, elle est prise d'une angoisse saisissante et ses mains se rouvrent toute seules, échappant les vêtements qui tombent au sol en un amas de tissus inégalement empilés qu'elle regarde fixement.

Son uniforme d'officier passé, son homme vient les lui ramasser pour ensuite l'aider précautionneusement à les mettre tandis qu'elle le laisse faire.

— Dis-toi juste que tu es comme les serpents maintenant : tu changes de peau mais garde ta nature. N'oublie jamais - jamais tu m'entends, Hermione ? - que cette tenue ne peut pas remplacer ce qu'elle recouvre.

— Je commence à comprendre ce que tu as vécu tout ce temps où tu as été espion…

— Tu ne me reprocheras plus mes caleçons et chaussettes qui trainent partout, alors ?

— Mais enfin, ça n'a rien à voir ! Et puis c'est hors de question que j'accepte tes cochonneries de sauvageon, Severus Tobias Snape ! Quel exemple tu donnerais à nos…

Le temps se suspend au-dessus d'elle alors que sa compréhension à retardement l'interrompt dans sa tirade : elle réalise tout à coup l'intérêt de la réplique apparemment hors de propos qu'il vient de lui lancer.

— C'était sournois, grince-t-elle en feignant d'être vexée.

— Soit, confirme-t-il d'un ton éhonté. Mais ça a marché.

Cela, elle ne peut le nier. En une phrase banale de quotidienneté à laquelle elle a réagi spontanément, il lui a rendu un peu plus de leur intimité et fait trahir son intention cachée d'avoir des enfants. Ce qui la rassure sur sa capacité à survivre encore.

Devant désormais quitter le baraquement afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons, ils improvisent une mise en scène pour leur sortie. Aussi la traîne-t-il sans ménagements dehors où elle se jette par terre quand il la précipite en avant pour s'en débarrasser. Avant de s'éloigner d'elle sans lui adresser un seul regard par-dessus son épaule.


	15. 15

Réponse aux reviews de** lectrice **: merci à toi de continuer de suivre !

* * *

**15**.

Durant l'appel du soir, Hermione sent le réconfort apporté par ses retrouvailles avec Severus voler en éclats pendant qu'elle assiste, insupportablement impuissante, à la torture punitive de camarades dans le silence ambiant brisé seulement par les cris de douleur qu'ils poussent et les supplications désespérées qu'ils bégayent.

L'horreur qui la saisit déjà monte encore d'un cran quand l'officier à l'œuvre passe le relai à son homme qui, comme elle seule peut le deviner derrière son masque, répugne en réalité à prendre sa suite. Alors qu'en ayant fini avec sa victime imposée, il laisse à son tour la place à un collègue pour la prochaine, la jeune femme saisit la main d'Annabelle, debout à côté d'elle dans le même rang.

Ne pouvant pas faire mieux pour lui assurer son soutien, elle la lui serre progressivement plus fort tandis que les sorts maintenant portés sur Alan gagnent en intensité et qu'il se tortille sur le sol. Forçant l'admiration des autres déportés pour n'échapper ni hurlement ni gémissement sous le supplice, il fait enrager tout autant son tortionnaire qui s'acharne sur lui pour défendre son prestige.

— Il va le tuer s'il continue comme ça…

— C'est un dur, ton chéri, tu le sais bien. Il tiendra le coup.

— Mais combien de temps encore ?

Dégageant sa main d'entre ses doigts pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la retenir, Annabelle s'élance subitement dans la direction de son petit-ami, ne l'écoutant lui aboyer férocement de retourner dans sa rangée. Après avoir échangé quelques mots en aparté avec d'autres officiers qui la suivent tous du regard sans intervenir, l'un d'eux attend qu'elle se jette à genoux devant Alan pour braquer sa baguette sur elle. Avant de la diriger vers lui pour le tuer l'instant suivant d'un _avada kedavra_ dans l'indifférence collective cruellement conditionnée par l'accoutumance.

— Ça commence à devenir ennuyeux, constate alors l'homme d'un ton neutre. Allez, vous pouvez disposer ! Et toi gamine, débarrasse ça de ma vue tout de suite où je pourrais reconsidérer ma décision de t'épargner !

Accompagnée d'Hélène, ayant laissé Louis à la surveillance d'Ernest, Hermione, bouleversée, s'empresse aussitôt de rejoindre l'adolescente. Auprès de laquelle elle s'accroupit pour lui murmurer des paroles qu'elle voudrait apaisantes et lui entourer les épaules de ses bras pour immobiliser les siens en essayant en vain de la faire se relever.

Une fois les officiers dispersés et Severus nécessairement avec, chacun étant retourné vaquer de son côté à ses occupations, Drago, mimant l'exaspération, les rejoint pour forcer Annabelle à lâcher Alan, auquel elle s'accroche en l'inondant de ses larmes.

— Ça suffit maintenant ! lui crache-t-il violemment au visage en la repoussant le temps de faire disparaître le corps d'un sort. Estime-toi heureuse, sale sang de bourbe, tu aurais pu y passer aussi !

— J'aurais préféré ! Tuez-moi ! TUEZ-MOI !

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillant devant cette demande, sachant que le premier surveillant qui l'entendrait se ferait une joie d'y accéder sur le champ, Hermione plaque sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour la faire taire. Puis, aidée d'Hélène, la conduit jusqu'au dortoir sous les moqueries formelles mais convaincantes du secrétaire.


	16. 16

**16. **

Ce n'est qu'après qu'Annabelle se soit finalement endormie, plusieurs heures plus tard, qu'Hermione s'autorise à la laisser seule pour aller prendre un peu l'air. Prenant déjà le risque de sortir du dortoir malgré le couvre feu, elle ne s'expose pas à plus de danger et s'assied donc simplement à l'extérieur, contre sa première paroi à proximité.

**— **Pourquoi ils nous font ça, Hermione ? l'interroge une voix fluette familière.

**— **Oh… Louis… soupire-t-elle, gênée à la fois par son interrogation et sa présence. Tu ne devrais pas sortir seul en pleine nuit comme ça…

— Tu le fais bien toi ! lui fait-il aussitôt remarquer sur son ton d'enfant.

**— **C'est vrai, admet-elle dans un demi sourire. Viens là, ajoute-t-elle juste après en lui désignant le carré de terre à côté d'elle pour qu'il vienne s'y asseoir.

**— **T'as pas répondu à ma question, insiste-t-il une fois installé.

— Mais moi si, crapule, le réprimande-t-on avec une fausse sévérité.

**— **C'était juste pour voir si elle allait dire pareil que toi, se renfrogne le garçon intimidé.

**—** Qu'est-ce qui te prend de… ? Ça ne va pas de faire ça, Severus ? s'affole-t-elle en lui adressant un regard catastrophé. Tu te rends compte de ce qui pourrait nous arriver si on nous surprenait ? Et je ne te parle pas seulement de tes camarades mais aussi des nôtres. Ils prendraient tous ça pour une coalition avec l'ennemi ! Ils nous tueraient !

S'étant accroupi dans l'espace entre les jambes de la jeune femme un peu après son arrivée, il lui prend le visage entre les mains pour lui rapprocher la bouche de la sienne et interrompt sa crise de panique en l'embrassant passionnément.

**— **D'où tu as sympathisé avec Louis, toi ? reprend-elle néanmoins sitôt le baiser rompu.

**— **J'avais besoin d'un équipier pour me rendre des petits services de temps en temps.

**— **Comme… ? l'incite-t-elle à détailler.

**— **Comme ça, dit-il en désignant l'enfant debout un peu plus loin et qui se tourne alors vers eux le temps de leur adresser un pouce levé avant de se remettre à faire le guet.

— Je ne suis pas sure d'approuver le procédé…

— De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

N'ayant manifestement pas l'ombre d'un doute à ce sujet, il se relève et s'éclipse après avoir affectueusement ébouriffé les cheveux de Louis au passage.

**— **Il te l'a dit que j'étais son équipier ? lance ce dernier en revenant auprès d'elle.

**— **Oui mais il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache, ça doit rester un secret entre nous trois, d'accord ? réplique-t-elle gravement pour qu'il saisisse l'importance de ce qu'elle lui demande.

**— **Evidemment !

Retournant à l'intérieur du dortoir avec lui, Hermione prend la mesure du nouveau motif d'inquiétude qu'elle a gagné maintenant qu'une personne supplémentaire, enfant de surcroit, est impliquée dans sa situation. Bien qu'en même temps, son jeune âge le prédispose moins à la suspicion qu'un adulte. Réalisant que Severus devait attendre de lui qu'il lui livre des informations sur elle, elle prend également mentalement note de penser à ne plus rien laisser paraître devant lui qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il lui rapporte.


	17. 17

**17.**

Les semaines qui passent voient la jeune femme parvenir petit à petit à se fixer des repères malgré l'instabilité de sa situation : elle s'adonne à son travail forcé la journée en s'économisant pour pouvoir contribuer au mieux, pendant ses heures de libre du soir, aux activités de solidarité assurées par les plus endurants pour ceux de leurs camarades qui sont dans le besoin. Dans le baraquement de passes, elle retrouve régulièrement - et pour l'instant uniquement – Severus avec lequel elle arrive à avoir quelques contacts en dehors de cela avec la complicité de Louis. Drago sollicite sa présence dans son bureau autant que possible afin de lui remettre vivres et accessoires de confort. Continuant de veiller sur la famille de son oncle Léni, elle accorde une attention particulière à Annabelle qui ne se remet pas d'avoir causé la mort d'Alan, comme les surveillants le lui rappellent en riant à la première occasion. Et puis il y a cette autre chose préoccupante qui monopolise en cachette toutes ses pensées…

Assise à côté d'Ernest, la joue contre son épaule, Hermione se tient ce soir là à l'écart des discussions auxquelles elle participe tant habituellement. Visiblement, ce retrait interpelle le vieil homme qui lui propose à voix basse d'aller faire quelques pas avec lui, un peu plus loin. Proposition qu'elle accepte sans se faire prier, ravie de cette opportunité qui se présente à elle de profiter d'un moment de calme.

— Tu es tombée enceinte, n'est-ce-pas ? lui affirme-t-il plus qu'il ne lui demande, dans un chuchotement. Il est de Severus ou… ?

Ebranlée par le choc qu'une telle question puisse lui être posée, compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve, elle n'y répond pas immédiatement. Et n'émerge que très lentement de sa stupeur accablante. Levant ensuite des yeux humides vers son interlocuteur, elle se contente d'abord d'hocher la tête positivement avant de se mettre enfin à parler pour lui préciser la nature de sa confirmation.

— Il est de lui, articule-t-elle difficilement. Mais il ne sait pas… Comment l'as-tu su, toi ?

— J'ai perçu un dédoublement de ton flux magique, révèle-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Je suis un Merlinien, je te rappelle, jeune fille !

Souriant à travers ses larmes, elle lui adresse un regard amusé.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Ernie… lui confie-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, si les choses étaient différentes ? l'interroge-t-il alors.

— Le garder, évidemment. Mais je ne me vois pas mener une grossesse à son terme dans ces conditions… et même si je le pouvais, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir envie que mon enfant naisse ici… il n'y survivrait pas très longtemps de toute façon…

Sa réponse terminée, elle se tourne vers Ernest pour en observer la réaction et le surprend ainsi absorbé dans une intense réflexion, à en juger par ses sourcils froncés.

— Je pense à un sort antique dont j'avais informé Severus de l'existence, un jour où il m'avait parlé de sa crainte de te savoir enceinte dans ce genre de situation…

— Et à quoi servirait-il, ce sort ?

— A transférer le bébé du ventre de la mère à celui du père en y créant à l'intérieur une sorte de poche organique. On l'appelle l'_Hippocampus Mutatis_, en référence à cette capacité de l'hippocampe male à porter les petits.

— Puisqu'il le connaît, il va vouloir l'essayer… c'est sur et certain.

— Hermione, si vous faites ce choix, rends-toi bien compte qu'il va exiger un double sacrifice de ta part : tu vas devoir te passer de ton homme, qui ne pourra pas rester ici dans son état, et te priver de vivre cette grossesse malgré que tu sois la mère… et puis il y a autre chose… il faudra impérativement que le bébé soit retransféré dans ton ventre avant le terme où la poche éclatera au dernier moment dans celui de son père en les tuant tous les deux sur le coup. Même avec l'aide de la magie, un homme ne peut pas accoucher.

— Je prendrai tout ça en considération avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Severus. Continuons d'y réfléchir, si tu veux bien. Un champ magique nous empêche de pratiquer la magie ici et je suppose qu'un tel sort en requiert une quantité remarquable…


	18. 18

**18. **

— A travers les fenêtres de leurs baraquements privés, j'ai déjà vu des officiers forcer un des nôtres à en torturer un autre à la baguette… lui assure Ernest d'un ton monocorde.

Effectivement, Drago le lui avait déjà raconté une fois où il l'avait convoquée dans son bureau pour soit disant « s'amuser avec en toute discrétion ». Et justement, un surveillant vient interrompre leur conversation pour lui annoncer que le blond la réclame immédiatement et qu'il doit donc la conduire auprès de lui au plus vite.

— Il n'a pas le droit de la réquisitionner pendant ses heures de libre ! s'interpose néanmoins le vieil homme en pointant l'extrémité de sa canne contre le torse de l'homme qui l'en écarte aussitôt d'un geste vif en le menaçant de sa baguette.

— Stop ! s'écrie-t-elle alors en se plaçant précipitamment entre eux. Laissez-le tranquille, je vous suis. Ça va allez, Ernie.

Elle n'en est en réalité pas aussi sure qu'elle veut bien le prétendre. Son ami n'ayant pas pour habitude d'exiger sa présence le soir puisqu'il sait qu'elle tient à profiter de ce temps de repos pour aider les autres, elle pressent qu'il y a un problème. Ce qui tend à se confirmer tandis que le surveillant lui fait prendre sans explications un autre chemin que celui du secrétariat.

A l'approche d'une sorte d'étroite cabine en bois sans aucune ouverture en dehors de sa porte, une inquiétude grandissante lui fait retenir sa respiration. Ce qu'elle y trouve à son entrée lui donne raison.

A la faible lumière d'une ampoule clignotante, elle distingue Drago attaché sur une chaise, inconscient, yeux mi-clos et menton reposant contre la base de son cou. Elle établit instantanément la relation entre les projections de sang sur les murs qui les entourent de très près et la rougeur de son uniforme.

— J'ai découvert que le secrétaire était espion pour le compte du Front, se targue le surveillant planté dans son dos. Et aussi qu'il te protégeait en secret.

— Et évidemment, vous avez prévenu vos collègues qui vont venir d'une seconde à l'autre voir ce que vous lui avez fait… lâche-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder son sang froid.

— Je ne l'ai pas encore dénoncé, avoue-t-il dans un soupir pervers. Je voulais jouer un peu avec vous deux avant… que vous me montriez jusqu'à quel point vous êtes proches… je n'essaierai même pas de te toucher, tout ce que je veux moi, c'est regarder…

Comme elle réalise ce que cela signifie, elle manque de s'étrangler avec sa salive de plus en plus difficile à déglutir. Cependant, poussée en avant par l'homme derrière elle, elle n'a d'autre choix que d'au moins lui faire croire qu'elle va lui donner ce qu'il demande et s'avance pour aller s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de son ami.

— Mione… parrain… me tuer… gémit-il aussitôt en bougeant légèrement sous son poids.

— Tu as été torturé avec des sorts ? lui chuchote-elle à l'oreille en faisant mine de la lui mordiller. Réponds-moi, Drago, insiste-t-elle après s'être pressée un peu plus sensuellement contre lui.


	19. 19

**19. **

Le blond lui marmonnant vaguement que oui avant de perdre connaissance une fois de plus, elle conseille libidineusement au surveillant qui les observe de s'approcher davantage pour mieux voir. A la faveur d'une montée soudaine d'adrénaline bienvenue, elle lui arrache alors sa baguette des mains et l'exécute d'un _avada kedavra_ dans la foulée. Puis c'est « la panique des très » : Drago est _très_ mal au point, elle vient de _très_ tuer un homme et elle ne sait _très_ pas quoi faire.

Tout en tâchant désespérément de s'éclaircir les idées, elle se lève d'abord précipitamment des cuisses de son ami. S'auto-acclamant fièrement pour avoir révisé l'ensemble des sorts de soins possibles et imaginables avant d'être arrêtée, elle utilise ensuite la baguette qu'elle a gardé à la main pour le remettre sur pied.

— J'aurais préféré mourir ! s'exclame-t-il vivement tandis qu'elle le détache.

— J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre dire ça ! réplique-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Moi, j'ai le droit de le dire - merci - parce que si jamais parrain apprend ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de jours qu'il mettrait à me tuer !

— Sauf qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai.

— Bien. Donc maintenant qu'il est établi que tu ne vas pas agoniser dans de terribles souffrances infligées par mon homme mais continuer de trainer ta carcasse de peroxydé dégénéré sur cette terre, on pourrait réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de là ?

— Mais bien sur, je m'en voudrais si la terre en question était privée de sa petite gérontophile ulcérante préférée…

Un coup d'œil vérificatif à la porte restée close et ils se tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans rancune pour cet échange piquant dont ils ont à vrai dire gardé la vieille habitude qui ressurgit le plus souvent dans les situations émotionnellement chargées.

— Tu sais s'il m'a dénoncé ? demande ensuite Drago en désignant le corps du regard.

— Il a dit que non, l'informe-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules las. En espérant qu'il n'ait pas menti…

— Bah ici, c'est tendance d'espérer un tas de choses. Et on n'est pas des ringards, alors…

— … alors, on va l'espérer. Tu as une idée pour expliquer sa mort ?

— Quelqu'un t'a vu rentrer ici avec lui ou pas ?

— Je suis presque sure que non.

— Voilà, ce qu'on va faire : je te lance un sort d'invisibilité temporaire pour que tu sortes d'ici sans être vue, débrouille-toi par contre pour trouver un endroit isolé où redevenir visible sans te faire surprendre. Et moi, je feins d'être en train de me battre avec ce salopard et de l'envoyer au tapis une fois dehors, où je lui enverrai un _avada_ pour faire croire à son exécution.


	20. 20

**20. **

Le lendemain, en fin de journée, elle retrouve Severus dans la chambre glauque qui abrite leurs retrouvailles clandestines. Sitôt en passe-t-il la porte qu'étant déjà là à l'attendre, elle se jette sur lui pour se pendre à son cou. Comme, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux, il noue immédiatement ses bras autour sa taille, une revigorante vague de réconfort la submerge agréablement.

— Drago m'a dit ce qu'il vous était arrivé. Rassure-moi, ce sale type ne t'a rien fait ?

— Tu ne devrais pas parler de ton filleul en ces termes…

— J'ai vraiment l'air de vouloir plaisanter sur le sujet ?

— Bon… alors sérieusement : il voulait me regarder faire des choses avec Drago… mais j'ai réussi à lui prendre sa baguette pour le tuer avec !

Peu disposés tous les deux à donner dans l'ébat torride, ils s'allongent donc sagement l'un contre l'autre sur le lit pour fixer silencieusement les aspérités, qui leur sont connues par cœur, du plafond menaçant cependant un peu plus de s'effondrer à tout moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne se décide enfin à prendre la parole. Avant de se raviser aussitôt après avoir ouvert la bouche.

— Vas-y, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps avant de me cracher le morceau de toute façon.

— C'est que celui-là est plutôt gros…

Visiblement intrigué, il tourne la tête vers elle en lui adressant un haussement de sourcil appuyé en guise d'incitation à passer aux aveux.

— C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain l'accouchement ? s'impatiente-t-il en choisissant malgré lui une expression forte à propos qui la fait se pincer les lèvres.

— Ni pour aujourd'hui ni pour demain, mais pour dans un peu moins de neuf mois...

— QUOI ?! s'écrie-t-il en se redressant dans un reflexe en position assise.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas raisonnable de le garder, teste-t-elle sa réaction, en vain selon elle puisqu'il lui semble qu'il ne l'écoute déjà plus.

— Si : on peut le garder, si je le porte à ta place, la surprend-il ainsi en la suppliant intensément du regard. Au moins le temps que tu sortes d'ici… Ernie m'a parlé d'un sort…

Elle n'en revient pas tellement il lui fait penser à un gamin prêt à toutes les négociations pour atteindre son but. Et en même temps, elle le trouve terriblement poignant. Aussi s'aperçoit-elle qu'il est indéniablement parvenu à l'amadouer.

— Il m'a aussi expliqué l'_Hippocampus Mutatis. _Je ne suis ni pour ni contre : il faut qu'on réfléchisse à comment on pourrait, éventuellement, le lancer.

— Donc… si je comprends bien… tu me demandes de te convaincre ?

— C'est ça. Et si tu réussis à élaborer un plan fiable et efficace pour lancer ce sort, alors j'accepterai peut-être qu'on le fasse. Mais seulement à une condition.

— Laquelle ? l'interroge-t-il en se rallongeant auprès d'elle.

— Que tu quittes ton poste : tu seras « enceint » hors d'ici ou pas du tout, lâche-t-elle d'un ton qui n'appelle pas à la protestation. Pas de mais. C'est à prendre ou à laisser et ce n'est absolument pas négociable.

A l'expression de contrariété qu'elle lit sur son visage, elle le devine en plein dilemme. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait jouer serrer pour obtenir de lui qu'il accepte de renoncer à rester auprès d'elle. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour l'obliger à céder sur ce point, avec pour but d'atteindre celui de la persuader, qu'elle avait fait mine d'être indécise.

— Tu acceptes en échange de faire le serment inviolable de prendre soin de toi ?

Celle là par contre, elle ne l'avait pas vue venir et l'encaisse un peu sonnée. Mais elle consent à le faire en exigeant finement en retour qu'il en fasse autant concernant son engagement de partir une fois le sort lancé et ils passent à l'acte l'instant suivant.

— Je vais trouver un plan, Hermione.


	21. 21

**21. **

Deux semaines plus tard et conformément à son plan, un Severus visiblement brutal conduit de force Hermione et Ernest dans le bureau de Drago. Cela sous les yeux apparemment indifférents de tous, un peu avant le couvre feu.

A l'intérieur du secrétariat, il se place avec la jeune femme au-dessus du marquage à la craie déjà inscrit sur le sol par le blond, qui trouve le moyen de faire valoir son talent de dessinateur en tendant sa baguette au vieil homme.

— J'ai reproduis ton dessin le plus exactement possible ! lui fait-il observer.

— C'est du bon travail ! s'exclame-t-il avant de l'étreindre affectueusement. Je suis très fier de l'homme que mon petit-fils est devenu, assure-t-il en lui portant une main sur la joue après s'être écarté de lui. Tu t'es lavé de la salissure de ton nom, Drago.

— Alors c'est bien un adieu, lâche-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Merci pour tout, grand-père.

Le choc suite à la découverte de leur lien de parenté passé, Hermione s'apprête à les interroger sur cette histoire d'adieu mais ils ne lui en laissent pas le temps.

— Il faudrait que vous... commence Ernest avant de chercher les mots suivants. Il faudrait que vous…vous fondiez l'un dans l'autre ? formule-t-il la chose avec hésitation.

— Pardon ? s'exclame aussitôt le couple.

— Bah c'est simple pourtant : parrain, tu rentres ce que tu as entre les jambes dans l'emplacement que Mione a entre les siennes, intervient Drago d'un ton exagérément serviable. Emboitez-vous, quoi ! Comme ce jouet moldu là… comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, les « legos » !, ajoute-t-il dans un ricanement moqueur.

— C'est une plaisanterie ?! gronde Severus en les fusillant l'un après l'autre du regard.

— Je ne plaisanterais pas avec ça, réplique sérieusement le blond tandis que son grand-père acquiesce d'un hochement de tête gêné. Je vous assure que ça s'appelle des legos.

— Drago ! le réprimande sèchement Ernest. Arrête un peu de te moquer d'eux, tu veux ?

Entourant d'une main l'avant-bras de son homme pour l'empêcher de se jeter à la gorge de son filleul, Hermione y exerce une pression afin d'attirer son regard sur elle.

— Jouer les prudes ne fait pas partie de nos options, lui assure-t-elle en dépit de la teinte pivoine qu'elle devine que ses joues ont prises.

— Tu as raison, admet-il à contrecœur. Ne perdons pas plus de temps à cause d'une pudeur qu'on ne peut de toute façon pas se permettre.

Comme il l'agrippe par la taille pour la plaquer contre lui, elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et se jette sur sa bouche restée entrouverte pour que sa langue y rejoigne la sienne. Ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire dans un baiser indécent commenté par un Drago manifestement dégouté à cette vue.

Sentant une bosse se former contre son ventre, Hermione stimule à l'aide de ses doigts agiles l'érection naissante de Severus qui en gémit bruyamment contre ses lèvres. Le moment d'aller plus loin venu, ils abaissent chacun le pantalon de l'autre, juste assez pour découvrir leur sexe respectif. C'est à ce moment là qu'un bruit sourd les interrompt. Se tournant dans la direction de sa provenance, ils découvrent le blond étendu sur le sol.

— C'est rien, il a juste tourné de l'œil, lance Ernest en train de lui faire reprendre conscience. Reprenez où vous vous êtes arrêtés ! Allez, dépêchez-vous, les enfants !

D'une pression de ses mains agrippées à ses fesses assortie à un coup de rein bien senti, Severus se glisse subitement en Hermione tout en la faisant s'empaler sur lui.

— Allons-y ! annonce alors le vieil homme en brandissant sa baguette vers eux.


	22. 22

**22. **

Pendant qu'Ernest marmonne un interminable flot ininterrompu de paroles dans une langue antique, le couple rencontre de plus en plus de difficultés à rester figé dans sa position, influencé par le besoin naturel de s'activer l'un contre l'autre.

— C'est terriblement gênant… se lamente Hermione, qui oublie toutefois sa honte la seconde suivante tandis qu'une décharge de plaisir la parcourt suite à un furtif et soudain mouvement de rein de son homme. Ouah ! hoquète-t-elle alors.

— Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… s'excuse-t-il aussitôt avec une moue navrée se changeant en une expression béate sous une vive rotation de bassin de la jeune femme.

— Oups, désolée, glousse-t-elle malicieusement.

— C'est définitivement la chose la plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais vu, intervient Drago, les traits déformés par le dégoût.

Surgissant des contours du marquage circulaire au sol, une sorte d'halo écarlate sphérique s'élève progressivement autour d'eux jusqu'à les englober comme une bulle. A l'intérieur, le désir qui les étreint déjà se met à se développer exponentiellement.

— Oh merde, Mionie… rugit-il férocement en gesticulant contre elle animalement.

L'usage de ce surnom, qu'il n'échappe que dans ses moments de vulnérabilité, lui indiquant qu'il approche la limite de ses résistances, elle lui énumère toute une série de remarques destinées à freiner sa libido en détournant son attention vers autre chose.

— … les nausées matinales, les fringales, les sautes d'humeur… j'aimerais bien que le bébé ait tes yeux noirs… tu es d'accord pour qu'on ne connaisse pas son sexe avant la naissance ? lâche-t-elle contre ses lèvres en fixant ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées.

— Moui… gémit-il dans leur capture en un baiser langoureux.

Son excitation clairement aussi exacerbée que la sienne par la magie qu'elle peut sentir vibrer à même leur peau au contact l'une de l'autre, elle évalue ses efforts pour se contenir comme étant de moins en moins maintenables.

— Sev… se met elle à donner dans le surnom à son tour.

Comme elle ne l'utilise également que dans les mêmes circonstances que lui, elle s'alarme plus franchement et adresse à Ernest un regard pressant par-dessus l'épaule de son homme au visage enfoui dans son cou. Elle découvre ainsi le vieil homme soutenu par son petit-fils en train de le maintenir debout d'un bras autour de la taille et d'une main sur le torse, pliant à moitié sous son poids mais luttant pour ne pas céder.

Puis il se produit un phénomène brutal et éphémère : les corps d'Hermione et de Severus se fondent littéralement l'un en l'autre le temps de quelques secondes foudroyantes d'une douleur les faisant tomber à genoux à l'éclatement de leur bulle. Alors que retrouvant petit à petit leurs esprits, ils se « déboitent », comme dirait Drago, celui-ci est également à genoux, serrant Ernest entre ses bras tremblants.

— Comment je vais faire sans toi… ? Tu t'es tellement occupé de moi depuis que mes parents m'ont rejeté… pleure dignement le blond au-dessus du corps déjà inerte.

Rhabillé convenablement, le couple, partagé entre le soulagement que le sort ait été lancé jusqu'au bout et le chagrin qu'il ait causé la perte de leur ami, marche bientôt vers le jeune homme d'un pas lourd. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Hermione s'agenouille près du grand-père dont elle referme les yeux et Severus relève le petit-fils.

Après avoir solennellement récité en Merlinien les paroles adaptées, l'estomac de la jeune femme se tord violemment à la vue de Drago alors réfugié dans l'étreinte paternelle de son parrain au regard brillant d'humidité et qui, une main lui appuyant la tête contre son torse et un bras dans son dos le maintenant fermement contre lui, lui murmure à l'oreille des choses inaudibles pour elle.

Une fois cette étreinte rompue, le blond reniflant récupère sa baguette et lance un sort sur Severus qui se met ainsi à irradier de deux auras visiblement dissociées l'une de l'autre mais quasiment juxtaposées. Prenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, Drago reste un moment silencieux, à partager ce spectacle avec elle avant de prendre la parole.

— Grand-père n'est pas mort pour rien, se satisfait-il tandis que les doigts de son parrain un peu perdu glissent timidement à travers ses vêtements sur le ventre qu'ils savent tous désormais occupé.


	23. 23

Réponse aux reviews de** Lectrice** : merci à toi pour tes reviews régulières !

* * *

**23. **

En le regardant, Hermione imite instinctivement son geste sur son propre ventre, qu'ils savent tous désormais vide. Sous l'assaut de sentiments contradictoires, son autre main se crispe progressivement plus fort autour de celle du blond.

Bien évidemment, cette chance supplémentaire donnée à son enfant de venir au monde la rend profondément heureuse. Mais en même temps, elle éprouve vis-à-vis de son homme une forme de haine douloureusement involontaire. Laquelle trouve selon elle son origine dans le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas s'empêcher de le voir confusémenent comme « celui qui l'a partiellement amputée. » Elle lui en veut cruellement malgré elle.

— Mionie… souffle-t-il avec prudence en se s'avançant d'un pas hésitant.

— Ne m'approche pas ! ne parvient-elle pas à s'empêcher de siffler rageusement.

Son cœur fait une embardée à la vue de la peine qu'elle peut lire dans ses yeux et elle détourne honteusement les siens alors qu'une vague de culpabilité déferle dans son estomac. C'est plus fort qu'elle : elle le déteste. Et pour cela même, se déteste avec.

— Je m'en vais.

Dans un dernier regard sur le corps d'Ernest, la jeune femme contourne le sorcier qui porte désormais leur enfant. Elle ne prononce aucun mot de plus tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la porte avec le besoin urgent de quitter l'endroit au plus vite pour aller se terrer dans le premier recoin isolé qu'elle trouvera.

— Tu me fais pitié, Granger, lance froidement Drago qui obtient d'elle qu'elle suspende sa main au-dessus de la poignée au lieu de la saisir. Je te rappelle que mon grand-père a sacrifié sa vie pour la réussite de ce sort ! commence-t-il alors à s'enflammer. Et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de jouer les martyres ?! Mon parrain va se retrouver seul dans une situation pas possible ! Il va vivre tout un tas de choses qu'il n'est pas naturellement conditionné pour endurer ! Sans parler de l'inquiétude pour toi qu'il va devoir supporter un peu plus chaque jour. Et moi, je ne pourrai pas être là pour le soutenir comme je le voudrais, parce que je veux aussi être ici pour m'occuper de toi et que je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois ! IL NE ME RESTE PLUS QUE VOUS ! JE T'INTERDIS DE VOUS FOUTRE EN L'AIR PARCE QUE JE VOUS PERDRAIS TOUS LES DEUX. TU M'ENTENDS, GRANGER ?!

Quoique restée dos à lui pendant toute sa diatribe brûlante, elle a clairement pu y percevoir tous les accents de sa souffrance. Et cligne ses yeux larmoyants en prenant une longue inspiration avant de se décider à se retourner vers les deux hommes.

— Drago… si les rôles étaient inversés, je la détesterais surement de me voler le bébé que je porte… tempère Severus, clairvoyant. Laisse là partir, si c'est ce qu'elle veut.

A la fois touchée par ses mots et rongée par le remord, toute sa haine disparaît comme elle est apparue et la jeune femme se jette au cou du sorcier sur la bouche duquel elle écrase la sienne dans un baiser implorant de pardon.

— Je t'excuse, y répond-il ensuite. D'un point de vue psychologique, ce que tu ressens est certainement tout à fait normal et si je ne peux pas bien le comprendre, je l'accepte.

— Tu vas faire un très bon père, Sev, sanglota-t-elle en pressant son ventre contre le sien dans un irrépressible réflexe à l'intention indéterminée. Et toi, la tête d'œuf à la mayonnaise, merci.

— De rien. Dites, vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ?


	24. 24

**24.**

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ? siffle Drago à l'entrée de deux surveillants autres que ceux qui montent habituellement la garde, puisqu'il avait ordonné à ceux là de disposer.

— Je suis tellement désolée, Hermione… soupire Annabelle en apparaissant derrière les hommes s'écartant l'un de l'autre pour la découvrir aux regards. Mais… ils m'ont dit que si je ne leur disais pas pourquoi l'officier Snape était le seul à pouvoir te retrouver dans le baraquement de passes, ils tueraient le secrétaire et que se serait à cause de moi.

Poussée à le faire dans un saisissant instinct protecteur quasi-masculin, Hermione se place d'emblée devant Severus en se sentant plus lionne que jamais, ainsi prête à tout pour défendre les deux amours de sa vie. Qu'elle s'efforce de garder à l'abri dans son dos malgré les agaçantes tentatives de son homme de se décaler.

Le coup est rude : elle a été trahie. Et par celle qu'elle considérait comme une amie, de surcroit. Le fil de ses pensées s'emmêle à cette idée inconcevable. Trop inconcevable : comment aurait-elle bien pu la trahir alors qu'elle n'a jamais commis l'erreur de se confier auprès d'elle, ni auprès de personne en dehors d'Ernest, sur sa situation personnelle ?

— Je leur ai dit ce que tu m'as raconté… reprend Anna dans un frémissement de la lèvre inférieure presque imperceptible mais qui signifie beaucoup pour Hermione.

Ainsi dissuade-t-elle Drago, dont elle a remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la demoiselle, d'intervenir violemment malgré qu'elle l'imagine aussi blessé qu'elle l'a été dans un premier temps face à ce qui ressemble de très près à un coup bas dans les règles. Ne pouvant néanmoins pas le retenir directement, elle lui fait comprendre de ne rien faire d'un bruyant claquement de langue contre le palais, selon un des codes qu'ils ont instaurés entre eux.

— Et qu'attends-tu pour m'informer du contenu de votre répugnante conversation de sang de bourbe ? se contente-t-il donc de sévèrement grincer entre ses dents serrées. Je ne devrais même pas avoir à gâcher ma salive pour te le demander !

— Elle m'a dit que l'officier Snape était en fait son beau-père et qu'il abusait d'elle bien avant qu'il ne vienne la retrouver dans ce camp pour continuer de le faire.

Une fois prononcé ce mensonge bien pensé, tout se passe très vite et les quatre cachotiers d'organiser précipitamment la suite sans se consulter, se fiant seulement à la confiance qu'ils s'accordent mutuellement et à leur vivacité d'esprit commune.

— Comment as-tu pu leur révéler mon secret ? commence Hermione. Il… il m'aime… ajoute-t-elle pour justifier son attitude protectrice d'un peu plus tôt.

— C'est ce qu'il te fait croire mais il te manipule ! l'interrompt sèchement Annabelle.

— Faire une monomanie sur une sang de bourbe est une déviance i-na-ccep-table ! s'écrie ensuite Drago en saisissant son parrain par le col. Je ne veux pas de ça ici !

— Au nom du travail que j'ai accompli ici, vous pouvez quand même m'accorder la faveur de ne pas me tenir rigueur d'un fantasme qui n'engage que moi ! s'indigne le concerné.

— Sauf que ça n'engage pas que toi : tu déshonores nos rangs, Snape !

— Bien dit, m'sieur Malfoy ! approuvent aussitôt en chœur les surveillants.

Trainant son parrain à travers la pièce pour l'en éjecter aussi rapidement que possible, Drago en est empêché au dernier moment par les deux hommes.

— Vous ne pouvez pas juste le renvoyer comme ça ! lui fait remarquer le premier.

— Faut lui faire ravaler son goût pour les sang de bourbe ! ajoute le second.

— On ne va quand même pas se salir les mains avec ça ?! tente désespérément le blond.

— Qui a parlé de mains ? répliquent-ils avant de lancer chacun un _doloris_ sur Severus.

Dévastée par l'inquiétude, Hermione se mord la langue pour se retenir de crier devant les gesticulations douloureuses de son homme, que les sorts ont fait s'écrouler sur le sol et qui y gémit doucement, peut-être pour deux comme elle l'imagine, horrifiée.

— Oh non… je ne veux plus jamais voir ça... lâche plaintivement Annabelle à voix basse.

— Ça suffit ! gronde Drago d'un ton manifestement emprunté à son parrain. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos conneries de bourreaux chroniques ! Il reste un des nôtres ! Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'il le soit ailleurs. Je voulais m'en débarrasser de toute façon. Grâce à vous, j'ai une raison pour expliquer ma décision à la hiérarchie. Merci messieurs. Mais maintenant, foutez-le moi dehors, j'ai besoin de vous pour autre chose.

— Comme bazarder le cadavre qui traine à vos pieds ? l'interroge un surveillant.

— Entre autre, réplique-t-il le plus impassiblement possible.

Congédiée du bureau avec la jeune fille, Hermione, plantée au milieu de la grande place, regarde Severus quitter le camp sans pouvoir se retourner. Si les circonstances de son départ n'ont pas été celles qui étaient prévues, elle se sent soulagée de le voir partir sur ses deux jambes, même vacillantes. Gardant un long moment le silence, elle ne le rompt que pour prononcer deux mots.

— Merci, Anna.


	25. 25

**25.**

_Mon cœur, _

_J'espère que tout va aussi bien que possible pour toi et que tu ne t'en fais pas trop pour nous. De mon côté, je t'avouerais que je m'inquiète effectivement chaque jour un peu plus de te savoir là-bas dans je ne sais quelle situation. Je ne peux même pas me dire qu'au moins je sais ce qu'il t'arrive puisque je suspecte Drago d'omettre certains détails quand il me parle de toi et que je suis certain que tu me mentiras dans tes lettres. Etant donné que je ferais la même chose, je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, peut-être un peu… _

_Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais Ernest, qui décidément rivalisait d'ingéniosité avec Dumbledore, s'est débrouillé pour que Pompom me mette la main dessus (littéralement, tu vas voir) dès mon retour à Londres. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la tête que j'ai fait quand j'ai vu cette hystérique surgie de nulle part se jeter sur moi devant tout le monde pour me frotter le ventre en me félicitant… C'est comme ça que j'ai eu le déplaisir d'apprendre qu'elle avait reçu de notre ami commun l'instruction de surveiller ma… j'arrive à peine à l'écrire… « grossesse » dont je commence d'ailleurs à ressentir les premiers symptômes. _

_Je me suis installé dans un chalet isolé que j'ai protégé avec tous les sorts adéquats que je connais. Aucun n'est assez fort pour empêcher cette foutue infirmière de s'inviter tous les jours à l'heure du thé ! Je pense qu'Ernest lui avait aussi trouvé un moyen pour que je ne puisse pas me soustraire à elle, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je suppose que tu ne compatiras pas à mon malheur, mais qu'au contraire l'idée de nous savoir ainsi gardés à l'œil te réjouira… traitresse._

_On se demande encore comment tout ça va évoluer. Pompom m'oblige régulièrement à subir ses examens de la poche créée par le sort. Et apparemment, elle est fonctionnelle et « tout à fait techniquement fascinante ». Elle m'a expliqué comment ça marchait. Déjà que j'étais nauséeux, j'ai passé une bonne demi-heure à vomir après ça. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à ignorer que le fœtus se développe en moi dans une sorte d'organisme vivant relié au mien par des tentacules… _

_En ton absence, le temps se dilate à ce point que je vis chaque seconde qui s'écoule comme s'il s'agissait d'une éternité. Tu me manques tellement que les mots ne peuvent te dire combien avec justesse. Reste forte et soit le plus encore, pour toi, pour nous. _

_Severus._

_PS : j'espère que Louis se porte bien, tu lui diras que je pense fort à lui-même si je ne suis plus là. _


	26. 26

**26. **

_Mon amour, _

_A cause des doloris que ces salauds t'ont envoyé, j'ai crains que vous en ayez tous les deux gardé de graves séquelles. Je suis rassurée que tu me dises que tout va bien !_

_Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais, s'il-te-plait, fais l'effort de ne pas trop te faire de souci pour moi ! Ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour le bébé, même s'il n'en est pas encore à ce stade là. Tu as autant raison quand tu devines que je ne te dirai pas toute la vérité que quand tu te doutes que je ne partage pas ton avis concernant Pompom. J'espère cependant que tu réalises que c'est uniquement parce que votre bien-être est la première de mes priorités. _

_Te savoir surveillé par une infirmière m'apporte un soulagement plus que bienvenu. Ta grossesse a beau avoir été rendue possible par la magie, elle n'en reste pas moins contre-nature et je ne te cache pas que je ne suis absolument pas tranquille vis-à-vis de son déroulement. Qu'une personne compétente la suive me soulage un peu… Même si je n'apprécie pas de savoir mon homme accompagné par une autre femme que moi, je ne peux raisonnablement qu'approuver sa présence. Du moment qu'elle ne profite pas de ses auscultations pour être plus en contact avec ton corps que strictement nécessaire et professionnel… _

_Malgré que tu évites soigneusement le sujet, je n'oublie pas les risques que tu cours à terme et je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour être de retour auprès de toi, de vous, avant que la poche n'éclate. Et comme je mettrai alors au monde le bébé que tu auras porté, on aura fait à deux ce qu'aucun couple ne peut partager : cette situation catastrophique aura eu le mérite de nous faire vivre une expérience incroyable !_

_Tel que je te connais, je suppose que tu vas rapidement tourner fou de ne pouvoir rien faire pour me faire revenir. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien entreprendre, aussi difficilement acceptable que ce soit. D'une part, tu te mettrais en danger. Et de l'autre, argument qui te fera plus d'effet : tu risquerais de compromettre involontairement le plan que je serai en train de mettre en place et qui sait ce qui pourrait alors m'arriver._

_Sache bien que tu es constamment là, dans les battements de mon cœur et dans l'air que je respire. A chaque clignement de mes yeux, je peux te voir sous mes paupières. Il n'y a pas non plus une seule pensée qui traverse mon esprit sans que tu n'y sois présent. _

_Hermione_.

_PS_ : _Louis vit très mal ton départ et pour l'instant, il t'en veut de l'avoir « abandonné ». Il faut dire que les enjeux le dépassent, ce n'est qu'un enfant après tout… tu penses bien que je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer que son « équipier » est parti parce qu'il est enceint !_


	27. 27

**27.**

— Eh, Hermione ! Je me demande bien lequel de nos surveillants va venir prendre la place libérée par ton officier attitré ?!

— J'espère pour elle que ce ne sera pas Rufus, il a des fantasmes vraiment très pervers…

— Toi aussi, tu as du imiter des animaux pendant que vous le faisiez ?

— Oh non, pas la peine. Il a préféré me prendre directement sous ma forme d'Animagus.

Avalant péniblement sa salive, la jeune femme au teint de plus en plus pâlissant se garde de participer à la désagréable conversation de ses « camarades de passes ». Bien sur, elle se doutait des horreurs qui pouvaient exciter les porcs en uniforme. Et d'autant plus depuis qu'elle les avait vu plus choqués par le fait qu'une sang de bourbe puisse être l'obsession sexuelle d'un des leurs que par le fait qu'elle soit soi-disant violée par son beau-père. Mais quand même.

— « Reste forte et soit le plus encore, pour toi, pour nous » se répète-t-elle discrètement à voix basse pour se donner du courage tandis que les autres femmes à côté d'elle s'adonnent gaiement à un bruyant concours de simulation d'orgasme.

Ce n'est pas son genre de mal penser des gens. Cependant, elles les soupçonnent d'être familières avec la pratique de la prostitution. Maquillées comme des magicobus volés grâce à des accessoires bons marchés rapportés par les « usagers », elles transpirent l'obscène à travers leur tenue rayée. Egalement grossières, elles se racontent mutuellement la nature de leurs activités sans s'épargner le plus petit des détails. Parfois, la jeune femme s'interroge à leur sujet : sont-elles sincèrement à l'aise avec leur situation ou se le font-elles croire pour la supporter ?

— Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais discuter avec nous, Hermione ?

— Je n'aime pas ça, désolée, je n'adhère pas.

— Bien sur que non ! T'es une fille « bien », toi. Pas une trainée comme nous, hein ?

Jugeant préférable de ne pas confirmer, Hermione s'en abstient. Mais comprend à la vue de la lueur brillant dans les yeux de sa bientôt assaillante que cela ne suffira pas à éviter la confrontation physique. Car ladite lueur indique à coup sur une intention d'en venir aux mains, elle le sait parce ce qu'elle l'a vue des dizaines de fois, juste avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate entre Frontistes et partisans de l'Etat sous son regard.

Sauf qu'elle ne faisait pas qu'y assister. Son oncle Léni tenant en effet à ce qu'elle sache et encaisser et frapper, elle participait régulièrement à ces rixes. Alors quand la brute magiquement siliconée se jette sur elle sans grande surprise, un pas de côté sur le bon timing, suivi d'un coup de poing latéral dans les côtes, lui montre à qui elle a affaire.

Blessée dans son orgueil, l'autre revient toutefois à la charge et une violente altercation s'engage. D'abord entre elles deux. Puis les coups qui pleuvent font jaillir du sang des narines ou lèvres, les estomacs se contractent et les souffles se coupent durant ce qui tourne à l'affrontement collectif. Si bien que des surveillants finissent par être obligés d'intervenir pour les séparer.

— L1B3RT3 ! claque sèchement la voix de Drago qui désigne son amie du doigt. Tu viens avec moi dans le baraquement, j'ai besoin que tu utilises ton corps plus utilement.


	28. 28

**28**.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Vous êtes une sainte, ma pauvre petite ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible. Cet homme, par Merlin, cet homme ! Il me rend complètement chèvre ! Comment faites-vous pour ne pas y laisser votre santé mentale ? _

_Il n'a même pas l'excuse d'être influencé par les hormones puisqu'il n'y est pas sujet. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a essayé de m'étrangler en ayant le culot de m'assurer être dans son bon droit sous prétexte qu'il ne fait « que se défendre face à mes évidentes tentatives de l'attaquer ». Et je vous passe toutes les réflexions désobligeantes et autres insultes dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence jusque là !_

_Sinon, la grossesse se déroule bien pour le moment. Les symptômes ne sont pas les classiques, comme on pouvait s'y attendre puisqu'elle n'a rien de classique. Ils s'apparentent plutôt, et c'est logique, aux répercussions physiques qui suivraient une greffe : son corps réagit en fait à la présence de l'organisme étranger qu'il s'est retrouvé à abriter malgré lui. Mon attention est entièrement tournée vers deux points : le premier, qu'il ne se produise pas un phénomène de rejet et le second, que le bébé puisse se développer malgré l'étroitesse de l'abdomen de son père. Cela dit, dans les cas de déni de grossesse, le ventre des femmes concernées ne se modifie presque pas… _

_Même si je ne peux pas l'affirmer à l'heure actuelle, j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que cet enfant devra naitre prématurément, notamment du fait des circonstances de son évolution… Vous n'avez certainement pas un peu moins de neuf mois devant vous, considérez plutôt que vous en avez sept. Et encore, si tout va bien. J'espère ne pas trop vous affoler en vous l'annonçant mais vous deviez le savoir pour pouvoir inclure cet impératif dans les conditions de votre évasion. _

_Je voulais également vous dire, comme Severus feint régulièrement de s'assoupir sur le sofa pour que je me sente obligée de le laisser tranquille et qu'il lui arrive de plus en plus de s'endormir involontairement, je l'entends souvent vous appeler dans son sommeil… j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir de l'apprendre. _

_Prenez soin de vous, jeune fille. _

_Pompom._


	29. 29

**29**_. _

_Mon cœur, _

_Je n'arrive pas à encaisser la situation, sur le plan psychologique. Je fais d'atroces cauchemars où je suis moi mais dans un corps de femme… j'ai même rêvé plusieurs fois qu'on faisait l'amour... sauf que c'est toi qui me pénétrais. J'ai l'impression d'être dépossédé de ma virilité, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être un homme, Hermione. Et plus cette quintuple idiote de Pompom me dit que c'est normal, plus je me sens mal. _

_J'ai beau savoir que ce qu'on appelle tous une « grossesse » n'en est pas exactement une, que c'est plutôt une greffe blablabla… il n'empêche qu'il y a un fœtus qui se développe dans mon corps et que ça contrarie considérablement ma façon de m'appréhender physiquement. Je crains que ton regard à toi aussi ne change, que tu ne puisses plus me voir comme un homme après ça… _

_Ton corps me manque, il y a aussi beaucoup de ça. Parce que c'est au contact du tien que se définit le mien. Je n'en perçois jamais aussi bien les contours que sous tes doigts, il n'y a que ta peau qui fait jouer à la mienne cette symphonie de sensations la faisant vibrer par tous les pores et c'est quand je m'enfonce en toi que je jouis le plus pleinement de ma masculinité. _

_J'espère que ta recherche d'un plan d'évasion progresse, que tu nous reviennes vite. _

_Ton Severus qui t'aime._


	30. 30

**30.**

_Ma chérie (je plaisante, mon amour), _

_Je ne voudrais pas défendre Pomfresh et ses manières expéditives mais je suis d'accord avec elle : que tu sois ainsi perturbé est normal compte tenu de la situation. Je regrette de ne pas être là pour voir ta tête au réveil de tes cauchemars et j'espère sincèrement pour ton infirmière attitrée qu'elle n'est pas présente dans ces moments là. _

_Ne te mets pas des idées aussi absurdes en tête : je suis très bien placée pour savoir que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin. La tradition sociale veut que le rôle de l'homme soit celui du chef de famille, dis-toi simplement que tu es au plus haut niveau de cette responsabilité, ce qui fait de toi le meilleur des pères. Et non pas une mère…_

_Cela dit, je t'avouerais que je rencontre moi-même des difficultés psychologiques : je me sens niée dans ma condition de femme parce que je ne porte pas notre enfant. Si la magie peut réaliser l'impossible, elle ne peut pas l'empêcher de paraître anormal à nos esprits humains, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre !_

_Je ne peux pas te donner de détails au sujet de mon évasion, par mesure de précaution au cas où cette lettre serait interceptée. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je fais tout mon possible pour être de retour auprès de vous le plus vite possible. _

_Ton Hermione qui t'aime._


	31. 31

**31. **

Au fil des semaines, Hermione voit Drago intensifier ses moyens de protection, multipliant des prises de risque insensées malgré ses reproches qu'elle sait inutiles puisque liée par son serment, elle ne peut l'empêcher de prendre soin d'elle. Les choses se compliquent plus encore quand elle se rend définitivement compte qu'il nourrit des sentiments pour Annabelle, à la maltraitance de laquelle il ne supporte plus d'assister.

Ce jour là, alors qu'elle doit le retrouver dans le baraquement de passes, elle décide d'emmener la jeune fille avec elle, prétextant une lubie sexuelle du secrétaire qui voudrait « le faire à trois ». A leur entrée, elles le trouvent dos à elles, à quatre pattes par terre, en train de dessiner frénétiquement un plan à la plume sur un parchemin.

— Il faudra que tu fasses bien attention à ce que personne ne mette la main dessus…

— Drago…

— … je suis sur que ça pourra t'aider d'avoir une vision d'ensemble du camp…

— Drago…

— … j'ai tout reporté de tête mais comme j'ai une mémoire photographique, ça devrait être bon…

— DRAGO !

— QUOI ?!

Se retournant après lui avoir crié dessus d'agacement, le blond s'aperçoit tout à coup de la présence d'Annabelle et bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, manifestement mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui avoir offert une vision de sa personne aussi peu reluisante.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Ecoute la blondasse, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'Anna devrait faire partie de notre plan. Elle nous a déjà montré de quoi elle était capable, l'avoir avec nous sera un atout.

— Parrain n'approuverait certainement pas qu'on implique quelqu'un d'autre là-dedans.

— Certainement pas, en effet. Mais il ne le saura pas si on ne le lui dit pas…

Déterminée à ce que son ami s'accorde le droit de vivre un peu pour lui, Hermione prend le gauche sur les consignes de sécurité. Elle espère ainsi aider au rapprochement des deux jeunes gens. Tout en bénéficiant de l'appui d'une personne supplémentaire et qui a fait preuve selon elle d'assez de ruse et de loyauté pour être digne de confiance.

— Monsieur le secrétaire Malfoy, je ne connais pas la nature de votre relation avec Hermione, intervient la jeune fille d'une voix trahissant la gêne que cette ignorance lui cause. Mais si vous voulez restez tous les deux, je peux vous laisser seuls, ajoute-t-elle de plus en plus difficilement. Je ne dirai rien de ce que j'ai vu.

— En privé, tu peux l'appeler Drago et le tutoyer, répond Hermione à la place du blond.

— Oui, bien sur, confirme-t-il en se reprenant enfin. Oh et elle, c'est ma sœur, en fait.

Le malaise dissipé, les deux Frontistes expliquent la situation à Annabelle. Aussi partagent-ils avec elle un maximum d'informations, soigneusement choisies comme ils ont appris à le faire au Front. Ils se gardent de mentionner quoique ce soit qui touche « l'officier Snape » de près ou de loin et ne dévoilent pas non plus les circonstances de la présence de Drago dans le camp. Simplement, ils l'informent qu'ils collaborent sur l'élaboration d'un plan d'évasion parce qu'Hermione doit impérativement s'échapper au plus vite et qu'elle souhaiterait l'emmener avec elle. Ainsi qu'Hélène et Louis.

— Merci. Je vous aiderai autant que je le pourrai.


	32. 32

**32.**

Hermione avait su depuis le début que ça finirait par arriver. Bien sur, elle avait espéré malgré tout se tromper. Mais le moment est maintenant venu de ne pas pouvoir y couper plus longtemps. Elle profite de son isolement préliminaire pour s'endurcir autant que possible mentalement et physiquement.

Comme ses pensées se remplissent de son homme, elle remercie Merlin qu'il soit en sécurité, loin de toute cette ignominie qui fait son quotidien. Elle le visualise endormi paisiblement sur un sofa, une main reposant sur son ventre légèrement arrondi abritant leur enfant. Une bouffée de bonheur gonflant ses poumons, elle prend simultanément une longue inspiration, comme pour la respirer plus profondément.

— Alors, alors... comme ça, je vais être le premier à savoir comment tu as ensorcelé l'officier Snape et le secrétaire Malefoy…

La voix libidineuse du surveillant s'élevant dans son dos à son entrée la fait ranger précipitamment ses images mentales dans un tiroir de son esprit pour leur éviter d'être salies par la suite. Puis elle retient sous souffle en l'entendant se rapprocher d'elle.

La chambre traversée à la hâte, il grimpe tout aussi rapidement à quatre pattes sur le lit au bord duquel elle est assise et s'agenouille derrière elle. Passant ses bras entre les siens et ses flancs, il glisse sous sa chemise ses mains qui y expertisent ses seins sans ménagement pour juger de la valeur du produit. Les triturant, malaxant et pétrissant interminablement, il lui en pince ponctuellement les tétons.

— Au fait, moi c'est Boris, souffle-t-il contre sa nuque avant d'y tracer un filet de bave en la léchant de bas en haut avec sa langue semblable à une limace. Je te le dis pour que tu puisses le crier quand je te ferai jouir.

— Vous gâchez votre salive car vous ne me ferez pas jouir, grince-t-elle entre les dents.

Vexé par cet affront, il lui arrache sa chemise rayée, faisant s'éparpiller les boutons au sol avant de la pousser en avant pour qu'elle se retrouve à genoux au milieu d'eux. L'y rejoignant, il l'attrape par les épaules et la forcer à se retourner pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser brutalement sur la bouche. Le mélange nauséabond d'alcool bon marché et de cigarette roulée qui compose son haleine se diffusant dans sa gorge achève de lui soulever l'estomac et l'oblige à fournir un effort inqualifiable pour se retenir de vomir dans l'instant. Question de dignité, elle refuse de se montrer ébranlée.

— Je fais TOUJOURS jouir les femmes que je baise, lui crache-t-il au visage en la basculant en arrière dans son mouvement d'allongement au-dessus d'elle. Tu vas voir par toi-même que tu ne feras pas exception, sale petite sang de bourbe insolente !

Ses doigts accrochés à son pantalon à rayures l'abaissent suffisamment pour pouvoir avoir accès à ses cuisses sur lesquelles ils se déplacent pendant de longues minutes avant de baisser le sien pour libérer son sexe tendu. Lorsqu'il le glisse brusquement en elle, la jeune femme s'absente définitivement du corps qu'elle a commencé à quitter à la seconde où il avait mis les pieds dans le baraquement de passes et dont elle n'a pas cessé de s'éloigner progressivement depuis. D'ailleurs, elle peut voir qu'il ne bouge que d'être remué par les gesticulations du surveillant qui le pilonne violemment.

Détournant les yeux de cette scène écœurante, elle reporte son attention sur l'examen visuel de la forme spectrale dans laquelle elle est parvenue à se retrouver à force d'une concentration inouïe. Ayant bien cru ne pas être capable d'en faire preuve alors que le temps passait sans qu'elle n'y arrive, un soupir de soulagement lui échappe.

— Merci encore, Ernie.


	33. 33

**33.**

Avec la pratique, les occasions de s'entrainer ne manquant malheureusement pas, Hermione ne rencontre plus aucune difficulté à s'expulser de son corps dans les moments critiques grâce au sort qu'Ernest lui avait appris au cas où. Cela dit, la vue de son enveloppe charnelle souillée par surveillants ou officiers reste insoutenable car si elle ne peut en éprouver les sensations, elle peut en revanche les deviner. Tournant toujours le dos à toutes ces scènes plus dignes d'un très mauvais porno les unes que les autres, il lui arrive souvent de parler d'elle à la troisième personne. Et quand elle plaint « cette pauvre Hermione abusée par des porcs », elle ne la perçoit plus vraiment comme étant elle-même mais plutôt une sorte de jumelle qui n'aurait intimement rien à voir avec elle.

Parvenant finalement à limiter les dégâts sur sa personne, ce dont Annabelle aurait été incapable, elle ne regrette pas ce geste inconsidéré qui a permis de la préserver. Et d'autant plus qu'elle voit naître depuis quelques temps chez la jeune fille un début de sentiments pour Drago. Bien que la perte d'Alan demeure très douloureuse.

Sa correspondance avec Severus s'affirme à double tranchant : d'un côté, elle lui fait beaucoup de bien et de l'autre, elle remue la baguette dans la plaie. Quand elle nage dans les vagues d'amour qu'il lui envoie, elle finit immanquablement par se heurter de plein fouet à des rochers de culpabilité. Et aussi imagé que ce soit, elle n'en ressort jamais tout à fait intacte. Chaque jour qu'elle passe loin de son homme et de leur enfant effrite un peu plus le fil qui la maintient en vie.

Ses nuits, comme volant au secours de sa santé mentale affaiblie, sont remplies d'un érotisme requinquant. Elle s'y voit… sensuelle avec ses formes retrouvées, faire l'amour avec un Severus passionné dont les lèvres vénèrent jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de son corps frémissant à nouveau de féminité. Elle s'y voit… le caresser en retour avec une dévotion toute religieuse comme si ses mains glissaient sur une idole sacrée. Elle s'y voit… partager avec lui un regard aux pupilles dilatées alors qu'il s'invite profondément en elle l'y accueillant d'intenses gémissements de bienvenue. Elle s'y voit… vibrer sous ses coups de reins s'appliquant à lui faire monter chaque fois une nouvelle marche sur l'escalier du plaisir. Elle s'y voit… basculer en arrière à son sommet, chutant dans le vide d'une jouissance vertigineuse. Elle s'y voit… y être suivie par son homme se déversant en elle dans un râle guttural. Elle s'y voit… sentir sa semence se répandre sur les parois fissurées de son antre, saccagée par les usagers du baraquement de passes, en les colmatant sur son passage.

Ce matin là, comme beaucoup d'autres, elle se réveille humide et tremblante dans son lit superposé à la structure chancelante qui l'a, encore une fois, vue la mettre à rude épreuve à force de contorsions actives.

— Dis-donc, toi quand tu fantasmes, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, la taquine à voix basse Annabelle. « Oh oui… Sev… encore… » l'imite-t-elle, manifestement décidée à s'amuser à la mettre mal à l'aise.

— Continue comme ça et je pars sans toi, bougonne Hermione, rouge de honte.

— Pff, Drago ne l'accepterait jamais. Allez, bouge-toi un peu, on doit aller le voir.


	34. 34

Réponse à** lectrice **: merci pour toutes tes dernières reviews !

* * *

**34.**

— Tous les secrétaires de camp sont tenus d'assister à une réunion au ministère à la demande expresse de la ministre Riddle. Selon les rumeurs qui circulent depuis cette annonce, elle y annoncerait la mise en place d'une « solution finale ».

— Par Merlin, Drago ! Il faut absolument trouver un moyen d'empêcher ça !

— Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler inhumain, Mione, mais ce n'est pas notre problème dans l'immédiat. C'est celui du Front. Notre priorité à nous, c'est votre évasion.

— Attends, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

— Anna… dans ma situation, je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner en dehors d'ici.

— Tu diriges ce camp, si on s'en échappe, c'est sur toi que ça va retomber !

— Et alors ? Je ne suis pas de ceux que femme et enfants attendent à la maison. Sachant que ma mort passera quasiment inaperçue, je peux me la permettre sans scrupule.

Un bruit de claquement familier à l'oreille d'Hermione retentit : c'est la main de la jeune fille venant de s'abattre violemment sur la joue du secrétaire qui en reste ahuri.

— Celle-là, elle était largement méritée. Tu as bien fait de la lui coller, Annabelle !

— Merci, c'est l'impression que j'ai eue aussi. C'est pour ça que…

— Allez-y, ne vous gênez surtout pas, continuez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là !

Les deux femmes échangeant un regard entendu, il croise les bras en signe de renfrognement comme si sa mine défaite ne suffisait pas à l'exprimer pleinement.

— Je pars à Londres demain après-midi pour rentrer le lendemain matin.

— Je ne sais pas… c'est un peu précipité, je trouve… intervient Hermione, pensive.

— Je suis d'accord ! On avait prévu de passer à l'action bien plus tard… ajouta Annabelle.

— C'est une occasion rêvée qui s'offre à nous, les filles ! On doit la saisir !

Sourcils froncés, la jeune femme se met à se frictionner machinalement les bras en pesant mentalement le pour et le contre. Cette réunion se présente clairement à eux comme une opportunité qu'il serait bien dommage de manquer. Néanmoins, cela exigerait de mettre en place les choses avec empressement, ce qui augmenterait considérablement le risque de les voir prendre une mauvaise tournure… Une partie d'elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir consulter Severus qui lui, saurait surement quoi faire. Mais une autre lui rappelle qu'elle a pris seule la décision qui l'a amenée à se retrouver dans cette situation et que c'est donc seule qu'elle doit en assumer les conséquences.

— Admettons qu'on tente le coup… décide-t-elle de supposer pour se donner une idée. Il y aurait combien de tes hommes qui resteraient sur le camp ?

— Je devrais pouvoir en amener la moitié en escorte, donc six.

— Si Hélène, toi et moi on en élimine chacune deux, ça peut le faire, non ?

— Une couverture anti-magie recouvre quasiment tout le camp, je te rappelle. Il faudrait que ces éliminations se produisent dans les quelques endroits qui ne sont pas couverts. En plus de ça, nos baguettes ont été détruites et Drago ne peut pas vraiment nous prêter la sienne, qui de toute façon ne suffirait pas. Anna, comment veux-tu que des femmes viennent à bout ne serait-ce que d'un seul de ces hommes à mains nues ?

— Ah, oui… je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça…

— J'ai un miroir dans un tiroir de mon bureau. Vous trouverez bien un morceau de tissu à déchirer dans votre dortoir et trois solides bouts de bois à cacher sous vos vêtements à l'allée ou au retour du camp de travail… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais il va falloir se salir les mains cette fois-ci.

S'étant avancé jusqu'à elle, il glisse ses mains de chaque côté de son cou amaigri et appuie son front contre le sien. Et ses yeux gris de plonger dans les marron.

— Pense un peu plus comme une mère et épouse et un peu moins comme une simple jeune femme : tu ne peux plus t'accorder de faire preuve de bienveillance en toutes circonstances. Ces hommes sont des ordures, est-ce que les garder en vie par grandeur d'âme mérite que ton enfant et son père soient privés de toi ?

Habituée à s'indigner devant les arguments visant à justifier les interruptions d'existence de qui que se soit, elle se surprend alors à rien avoir d'autre à répondre qu'une question hors de propos.

— Est-ce que… tu voudrais bien être parrain ?

Elle ferme ensuite les paupières tandis qu'il lui baise affectueusement le front en lui murmurant un faible « oui » ému.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais un enfant et que tu étais mariée, fait remarquer Annabelle, visiblement agacée par ce rapprochement et décidée à l'interrompre.

— C'est parce que ce n'est pas encore le cas. Bon, allez, on devrait s'y mettre parce qu'on un plan à changer !


	35. 35

**35. **

_Ma très chère petite,_

_Voilà maintenant près de six mois que la poche tient globalement bon, c'est-à-dire en dehors des quelques incidents mineurs dont je vous ai entretenu dans mes précédents lettres_, _mais sa résistance commence désormais à montrer ses limites. _

_En tant qu'infirmière de votre compagnon, je me dois de vous dire la vérité sur son état. Jusque là, l'équivalent de traitement immunosuppresseur qu'on avait mis au point à deux (parce qu'évidemment, monsieur a refusé tout net d'en suivre un sans en avoir supervisé l'élaboration, vous pensez bien) bloquait aussi efficacement que possible les réactions immunitaires. Cependant, celui-ci arrive malheureusement au bout de ses capacités. _

_En conséquence, Severus est devenu sujet à une fatigue et un épuisement musculaire qui exige de lui de fournir un effort considérable pour effectuer les gestes les plus banals. Comme il fait également de fortes poussées de fièvre et multiplie les malaises en station debout, je le contrains à garder le lit. Et quand je dis que je le contrains, c'est que je suis obligée d'user de sorts d'attache étant donné que cet insupportable bonhomme se borne à ne pas accepter de s'aliter. Même plus que diminué physiquement, son sale caractère reste en pleine forme, lui ! _

_Le bébé va bien. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai croisé plusieurs sortilèges de types différents afin de déformer le ventre de son père pour qu'il puisse y avoir un peu plus de place. Bien sur, je n'ai pas fait de miracle car agrandir seulement le contenant et pas le contenu est une opération presque impraticable au niveau d'un certain degré d'agrandissement : les organes à l'intérieur de l'abdomen subissent rapidement le même effet, rapport à un phénomène d'adaptation naturelle des proportions. Néanmoins et la membrane qui compose la poche étant extensible, j'ai pu raisonnablement étirer son espace de développement. Du coup, il peut librement bouger sur lui-même et même se retourner._

_J'espère que vos activités progressent… et que tout se passera bien au moment de leur aboutissement. Faites attention à vous, surtout._

_Pompom. _


	36. 36

**36.**

_Mon cœur,_

_Drago m'a dit que vous prépariez quelque chose sans me donner de détails. J'ose espérer que c'est inutile de te l'ordonner mais au cas où : ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés ! Je veux que tu nous reviennes sur tes deux pieds, pas dans une boite ni dans un vase… _

_J'ai surpris mon bourreau d'infirmière en train de t'écrire une lettre, je suis pratiquement sur qu'elle s'est montrée alarmante sur mon état. Quoiqu'elle t'ait raconté, je t'assure qu'elle exagère. Mon corps se retrouvant à fonctionner pour deux sans être prévu pour ça, je traverse une petite crise de fatigue passagère. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un drame. D'ailleurs ça ne mérite même pas que je m'étende sur le sujet. _

_Je sens le bébé bouger depuis quelques temps et je souhaite de tout cœur que tu puisses ressentir ça toi aussi, je ne me le pardonnerais pas si tu devais en être privée. Parce que cette sensation est plus forte que tout ce qui existe au monde : c'est comme si elle était un monde à elle toute seule… _

_La première fois, c'était un matin, un peu après mon réveil. J'étais sous la douche et j'ai bêtement d'abord cru que mon estomac réclamait un petit-déjeuner. Quand j'ai finalement compris ce que c'était, j'ai fondu en larmes. _

_J'avais oublié l'effet que ça faisait de pleurer autant. Comme tu le sais, ça ne m'est quasiment pas arrivé depuis le jour où je me suis retrouvé aux urgences après que mon père m'ait vu en train de le faire quand j'avais cinq ans. Je l'entends encore me crier : « si un homme pleure, c'est qu'il doit se faire soigner » tout en m'assénant ces coups qui lui auront donné raison… _

_J'ai beaucoup pensé à lui depuis que je perçois les mouvements du bébé. Je me suis interrogé sur le père que je ferai… sur le risque de devenir comme le mien… et Hermione, ma chérie, je me suis juré de ne jamais lui ressembler ! _

_L'espace entre mes bras est désespérément vide, j'ai de plus en plus insupportablement besoin que tu le remplisses de ton corps. Que le mien s'impatiente de récupérer… J'ai hâte également de retrouver nos discussions. D'autant plus que Pompom a autant de conversation qu'un chaudron d'occasion : une fois qu'elle a fait le tour des potins qu'elle connaît (il faut tout de même compter deux bonnes heures pour ça), elle n'a plus rien à dire (et j'en suis à ma sixième dépression successive)._

_Ton Severus qui t'aime._


	37. 37

**37. **

_Mon amour,_

_Tu te demandes quel père tu seras pour notre enfant ? Je peux te le dire : _

_- tu ne seras pas un grand adepte des câlins. Mais tu sauras le prendre dans tes bras quand le besoin se fera sentir._

_- tu ne seras pas non plus un grand parleur. Mais tu trouveras les mots justes pour le réconforter, l'encourager ou le féliciter quand il le faudra._

_- tu le puniras très sévèrement pour ses bêtises. Mais tu lui expliqueras le pourquoi du comment pour qu'il comprenne que ton amour pour lui reste le même malgré ça._

_- tu ronchonneras avec humeur quand il entrera dans ton laboratoire et qu'il s'assiéra sur le plan de travail pour te raconter ce qu'il a fait en ton absence. Mais tu suspendras l'élaboration de tes potions pour l'écouter._

_- tu feras rageusement tomber dans le négatif les points des maisons des camarades qui l'embêteront à l'école. Mais tu trouveras d'autres prétextes pour justifier ces retraits._

_- tu lui réciteras en boucle toute une série de règles destinée à assurer sa sécurité en cas de danger. Mais tu feras tout pour qu'il n'ait pas à les mettre en pratique._

_- tu resteras constamment à proximité pour veiller sur lui et être à même d'intervenir à tout moment. Mais tu te tapiras dans les recoins sombres pour ne pas que ça se sache._

_Etc. Tu seras le père que tu n'as pas eu et que tu aurais voulu avoir, je ne m'en fais pas._

_Mon chéri, je réalise aujourd'hui combien la course folle dans laquelle je me suis lancée en rejoignant le Front m'a éloignée de nous. J'ai décidé de prendre mes distances avec lui à mon retour. Pour me consacrer à notre enfant, bien sur et à toi. Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir été aussi égoïste et de t'avoir tant fait souffrir… je ne peux pas changer mes erreurs passées mais je peux faire en sorte qu'elles ne se renouvellent pas à l'avenir et c'est ce que je ferai. Tu es le sel de ma vie et je ne veux plus jamais être celui de tes larmes. _

_A bientôt de retrouver ma place entre tes bras, et de connaître à mon tour la sensation dont tu me parles avec tant d'amour que j'en serais presque jalouse._

_Ton Hermione qui t'aime._


	38. 38

**38. **

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione attend fébrilement que le moment vienne de passer à l'acte. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, son regard se pose sur le couteau fabriqué grâce à un bout de miroir fixé à un morceau de bois par une bande de tissu. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée d'avoir à le planter dans le corps de deux hommes mais reste fermement décidée à faire ce qu'il faut pour retrouver son homme et leur enfant. Elle revoit donc mentalement les étapes du plan à mettre à l'œuvre jusqu'à ce qu'Hélène ne l'interrompe dans ses pensées.

_—_ J'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander.

— Dis-moi, je t'écoute.

— Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose… oui, je sais que tu ne veux pas y penser mais je suis une mère alors je le dois, moi. Si jamais… tu pourrais t'occuper de mon fils ?

— La question ne se pose même pas : évidemment que je m'occuperais de lui !

— Les filles, c'est l'heure d'y aller, vient leur annoncer Annabelle à voix basse.

Une fois descendue de son lit, Hermione prend une longue inspiration puis partage une étreinte encourageante avec ses camarades d'évasion hésitantes.

— A partir de maintenant, ne pensez plus à rien d'autre que ce que vous avez à faire, dit-elle sur son ton déterminé de Frontiste. Si vous vous retrouvez dans une situation imprévue, restez calme et improvisez. . . Louis, faufile-toi jusqu'au bureau du secrétaire et reste caché à proximité en attendant qu'on te rejoigne, allez !

En prenant bien soin de ne réveiller personne dans le dortoir, elles se glissent dehors à la suite du garçon. Là, elles s'apprêtent à se séparer comme convenu, chacune ayant deux hommes à éliminer à des endroits différents.

— Pensez à leur prendre leur baguette, hein ! rappelle Hermione en se mettant en chemin en même temps que les deux autres.

Visualisant le schéma du camp dessiné par Drago, elle se rend sur le trajet du tour de garde de sa première cible et s'y dissimule à son regard. Accroupie dans un recoin, ses doigts tremblants s'affermissent autour du manche en bois de son couteau. Comme son oncle Lou lui a appris à le faire, elle régule sa respiration pour se rendre un peu moins détectable.

Lorsque l'homme tourne la poignée de la porte d'un baraquement qu'elle espère être vide, elle s'élance. Dans son élan, elle le précipite avec elle à l'intérieur, un bras lui barrant la gorge et sa main libre lui plantant sa lame dans le ventre. Rassurée de n'y trouver personne, elle traine ensuite le corps du surveillant jusque derrière un bureau sous lequel elle le cache. Puis prend sa baguette et ressort discrètement.

Se refusant de repenser à ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle rejoint l'infirmerie dans laquelle sa deuxième cible fait sa ronde. Par une fenêtre ouverte, elle s'y glisse dans la pièce principale après s'être assurée que l'homme ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle s'allonge à plat ventre et rampe sous les lits, s'arrêtant brièvement dessous chacun pour limiter les risques de se faire prendre entre deux.

De la lumière filtrant de l'encadrement d'une porte fermée, elle se demande comment s'y prendre pour faire sortir l'officier puisqu'elle ne peut pas entrer sans qu'il ne la voie et ne doit pas non plus réveiller les quelques patients endormis.

— VITE, QUELQU'UN ! J'AI MAL ! s'écrie justement tout à coup l'un d'entre eux, faisant manquer un battement à son cœur déjà malmené par le stress.


	39. 39

**39. **

Alors qu'elle est étendue sous le lit le plus proche de celle-ci, la porte de la seconde pièce s'ouvre à la volée et des bottes d'officier apparaissent à sa vue à ras du sol. Les suivant du regard, elle les voit s'éloigner vers le fond de la salle. Profitant qu'il lui tourne le dos, elle rampe jusque de l'autre côté de ladite porte, contre laquelle elle se poste, le dos collé contre le mur et le couteau serré dans la main. Elle attend ainsi que l'homme revienne pour lui faire subir la même attaque surprise qu'à son collègue.

Quand après avoir torturé le patient de quelques doloris pour lui « rappeler ce que c'est de vraiment avoir mal », elle claque la porte du pied et bondit place face à lui dans l'abdomen duquel elle plante sa lame dans la foulée. Sauf qu'il ne s'effondre pas aussitôt comme le surveillant avant lui, il la saisit même à la gorge. Manquant d'air, elle ne peut que remuer son arme avec acharnement en espérant parvenir à suffisamment aggraver sa blessure pour le faire céder.

Après de longues secondes à l'issue plus qu'incertaine, un filet de sang noir passe finalement le barrage des lèvres de l'homme, ses doigts se desserrent autour de son cou et elle prend une profonde inspiration tandis qu'il s'écroule sur le sol. Sa baguette récupérée, elle pivote sur elle-même à la recherche d'un endroit pour cacher le corps. N'en trouvant pas, elle le hisse péniblement sur le lit se trouvant dans la pièce et le recouvre d'une couverture de sorte à donner l'impression qu'il dort. Comme la première fois, elle ne se souci pas des traces de sang : elles font partie de la décoration des lieux.

En route pour le bureau du secrétaire, elle prie Merlin qu'Annabelle et Hélène aient également réussi à éliminer leurs cibles. Cherchant Louis du regard, elle le repère assis derrière un muret et le rejoint en rasant les murs.

— Je suis la première à être là ? chuchote-t-elle en se calant à côté de lui.

— Non, Anna est arrivée avant toi. Elle est à l'intérieur, en train de laisser un mot au secrétaire Malfoy… On attend plus que ma mère. La voilà !

Les quatre évadants réunis dans le bureau, les femmes s'informent mutuellement du déroulement de leurs exécutions et se réjouissent de les savoir toutes réussies.

La magie fonctionnant dans ce baraquement, Hermione lance par la fenêtre le sort de déverrouillage du portail d'accès appris par Drago.

— Le mieux serait de partir avec le même mais au cas où on devrait se séparer, n'oubliez pas que plusieurs portoloins ont été placés dehors, indique-t-elle. On est dans les temps, ajoute-t-elle dans un regard à l'horloge. Pour le rester, il ne faut pas trainer…

Au moment où la jeune femme s'apprête à prendre la porte pour joindre l'acte à la parole, la poignée de celle-ci se tourne sur elle-même.

— Louis, va te cacher derrière le bureau, dépêche-toi ! souffle alors Hélène.


	40. 40

**40.**

Placées sur une même ligne imaginaire, les trois femmes brandissent chacune leurs deux baguettes dans la direction de la porte, prête à accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Seulement, elles n'avaient pas prévu qu'il ne ferait que l'entrouvrir pour faire rouler un objet à leurs pieds. Lorsqu'elles se rendent compte qu'il s'agit d'un annihilateur de magie, il est trop tard : un officier triomphant pénètre déjà dans le bureau, tout sourire.

— Comme ça, on organise une petite soirée entre filles et je ne suis pas invité ?

— Rufus… soupire gravement Hermione en le reconnaissant.

— Lui-même ! J'ai oublié un document ici en partant et je suis revenu le chercher malgré que le secrétaire Malfoy ait insisté pour que je l'y laisse. En y repensant, il a lourdement insisté… Je suppose qu'il savait ce qui se tramait ici et qu'il ne voulait pas que je le découvre. Alors dites-moi, de laquelle de vous ce petit péteux est-il tombé amoureux ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, espèce de porc ?! réagit trop vivement Annabelle.

— Donc c'est toi, rétorque d'abord l'homme d'un ton neutre.

Il se jette ensuite sur elle pour la frapper, heurtant au passage une Hermione tentant en vain de la défendre. Prises de court, les deux amies ne pensent pas utiliser leur couteau et se retrouvent précipitées à terre, sonnées. Elles sont en train de reprendre leurs esprits quand Hélène, sa lame à la main, s'adresse à elles.

— Si on le laisse nous retenir toutes ici plus longtemps, personne ne s'en sortira ! leur fait-elle remarquer. Prenez Louis avec vous et allez-vous-en ! leur ordonne-t-elle avant de s'attaquer à l'homme. J'ai attrapé la diphtérie, je suis condamnée ! ajoute-t-elle pour leur ôter tout scrupule tout en luttant contre lui pour le blesser au maximum.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Hermione et Annabelle décident d'un commun accord à contrecœur de profiter de sa diversion. Elles attrapent chacune une main du garçon secoué de sanglots et l'entrainent à leur suite. C'est les joues couvertes de larmes qu'elles entendent le dernier échange entre sa mère et lui en passant la porte du bureau. Puis ils courent tous les trois jusqu'au portail qu'ils franchissent sans interrompre leur course. Enfin parvenus en dehors du camp, ils se mettent frénétiquement à la recherche d'un des portoloins disposés pour eux.

La zone étant quasiment pas éclairée et un lumos risquant d'attirer l'attention, ces objets sont presque impossibles à distinguer. Etant si près d'un but qui aura encore réclamé une perte pour pouvoir être atteint, Hermione, frôlant l'état de transe hystérique, parvient à repérer un reflet singulier à travers les brins d'herbe à quelques mètres d'eux, d'un côté du bois bordant le sentier sur lequel ils se trouvent.

— Là-bas, venez ! lâche-t-elle d'une voix déformée par l'espoir.

Ils sont presque arrivés au niveau de ce qui s'avère être une cannette de soda quand la jeune femme a un brusque mouvement de recul à la vue d'une silhouette familière à sa proximité. A la lumière de la lune, elle peut clairement voir son visage et ainsi confirmer son identité. Malheureusement.


	41. 41

**41.**

— Monsieur Malfoy.

— Mademoiselle Granger.

Elle pousse un soupir de rage en découvrant le portoloin juste aux pieds de l'homme : il lui fait l'effet de la narguer en reposant aussi insupportablement hors de son atteinte.

— J'étais au ministère quand j'ai intercepté l'information de votre évasion. Il semblerait que vous ne vous soyez pas fait que des amies dans votre camp. Surtout chez vos camarades du baraquement de passes : elles ont envoyé un hibou à votre secrétaire mais comme il était en réunion, j'ai récupéré leur message. D'où ma présence ici.

Se défiant d'abord longuement du regard, ils baissent ensuite un instant les yeux sur la baguette de l'autre, brandie dans sa direction.

— Il va falloir me tuer parce que je ne retournerai pas là-bas, siffle-t-elle entre les dents.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, grince-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Le souci, c'est que vous me mettez face à un dilemme : d'un côté, votre mort pourrait amoindrir les répercussions de votre évasion sur mon fils mais de l'autre, il ne me la pardonnerait pas.

— Vous avez déjà commis tellement d'erreurs en voulant son bien que vous devriez y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre une décision.

Il lui semble que Malfoy considère ce qu'elle vient de lui dire tandis qu'une ride de concentration lui barre le front et que les secondes s'égrènent sans qu'il ne réplique.

— Je veux bien vous laisser la vie sauve, à condition que vous en informiez Drago.

— Décidément, je ne vous comprendrai jamais…

— Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre, seulement de faire ce que je dis.

— Ce sera fait.

Se courbant, il ramasse la cannette de soda gisant à ses pieds et la lui tend en lui lançant un regard de vérification auquel elle apporte confirmation d'un hochement de tête. L'objet finalement entre ses mains, celles d'Annabelle et de Louis les rejoignent. Et ils disparaissent tous les trois pour réapparaître près d'un chalet perdu dans une forêt.

— Rentrez, les enfants ! les alpague Pomfresh du seuil de l'habitation en leur adressant de grands signes. Allons, plus vite que ça ! les presse-t-elle alors qu'ils courent vers elle. Première étage, deuxième porte à droite, indique-t-elle à Hermione qui s'y précipite aussitôt. Vous deux, venez avec moi, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Tout en montant les marches, la jeune femme se sent tiraillée entre son besoin de retrouver son homme et celui de réconforter le pauvre Louis.

— Je reste avec le petit, lui lance alors Annabelle du bas de l'escalier. Va !

— Je vous rejoins là-haut dès que je peux, ajoute l'infirmière en entrainant son amie dans le salon, manifestement ravie d'avoir à veiller sur de nouveaux patients.


	42. 42

**42.**

En découvrant par elle-même l'état de Severus à son entrée dans sa chambre, Hermione échappe un petit cri horrifié. Le front surmonté d'un linge humide, son visage crispé par la douleur est couvert de sueur. Ses traits ainsi déformés le rendent méconnaissable, il a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans. Elle est tétanisée à la vue de son corps nu se tortillant doucement sous le drap d'une manière qui aurait pu être lascive dans un autre contexte et entend à sa respiration bruyante qu'il a toutes les peines du monde à remplir ses poumons d'air. Puis son regard médusé s'ancre sur son ventre arrondi, contre lequel elle pose une main tremblante d'hésitation.

— Je suis là, mes amours, souffle-t-elle en dirigeant alternativement ses yeux sur son homme et ses doigts au contact de leur bébé à travers sa paroi abdominale. Je vais m'occuper de vous deux maintenant, ça va aller.

Venant s'activer exagérément derrière elle, Pompresh lui fait comprendre que le temps presse. Aussi se retourne-t-elle précipitamment vers elle dans une profonde inspiration avant de lui assurer qu'elle est prête à lancer la procédure.

— Les indications de cet Ernie sont très précises et détaillées mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué ce sort… Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, vous y passerez peut-être tous les trois…

Elle opine de la tête avec détermination et lui fait ensuite signe de se retourner.

— Je vous dis quand on peut commencer, lâche-t-elle en se déshabillant dans son dos.

Sitôt après l'avoir rejoint, elle entreprend de réanimer son homme inconscient à grand renfort de caresses, d'abord indécises de désorientation au contact de son corps à la forme partiellement aberrante puis progressivement plus audacieuses tandis qu'elle se familiarise avec cet aspect contre-nature.

— Humm… soupire-t-il faiblement sous les mains qui glissent sur lui.

— Tu as assez couvé, papa hippocampe, c'est à mon tour… lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Comme il papillonne des paupières, elle les lui embrasse avant de parcourir l'arrête de son nez du bord des lèvres jusqu'à sa bouche tremblante, contre laquelle elle plaque la sienne, leur arrachant aussitôt à tous les deux un soupir.

— Je… pas la force de… articule-t-il péniblement d'une voix plaintive.

— Chut… laisse-toi faire… susurre-t-elle en lui effleurant le visage du bout des doigts. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de rester conscient le plus longtemps possible…

D'une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa cuisse, elle le fait rouler sur le côté avec précaution. Allongés sur le flanc, face à face et l'un contre l'autre, ils se regardent un instant en se souriant. Puis elle se saisit de son membre dressé qu'elle guide ensuite jusqu'en elle pendant qu'il niche son visage dans le creux de son cou, dont la peau vibre bientôt sous ses lèvres gémissantes. Bouleversée par l'absolue vulnérabilité de son homme s'abandonnant ainsi entre ses bras, elle se met à pleurer d'émotion.

— C'est bon, sanglote-t-elle à l'attention de l'infirmière qui se retourne alors vers eux.


	43. 43

chapitre dédicacé à **Sevy **pour son post sur fb.

* * *

**43.**

— Tu es… vraiment… là ?

Pour le lui prouver, elle remue légèrement les hanches en se pressant contre lui.

— Oui… c'est trop… bon… pour être… un rêve…

— Tu n'auras plus jamais à devoir rêver de moi.

La baguette dressée vers le plafond, Pomfresh inscrit un motif au-dessus du lit grâce à un sort. Après quoi et comme l'avait fait Ernest, elle débite une litanie de paroles dans la même langue antique. Un nouvel halo, mais jade cette fois, surgit des contours du marquage circulaire surplombant le couple et s'abaisse progressivement jusqu'à les englober dans une bulle. L'intensité de leur désir augmentant considérablement, Severus et Hermione se dévorent presque mutuellement la bouche dans un baiser d'affamés.

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on lui trouve un prénom plutôt ? gémit-elle contre ses lèvres.

— Parce que… ça t'exciterait… qu'il en ait un… ? lâche-t-il dans un déplacement en elle.

— Je te parle du bébé, espèce d'idiot ! lui lance-t-elle en même temps qu'une petite tape réprobatrice sur la joue. Tu as des idées à proposer ?

— Qu'est-ce que… tu penses de… « merci-d'être-retourné-dans-le-ventre-de-ta-mère » ?

— C'est bien. Mais un peu long, je trouve.

Ils sont interrompus par un début de surélèvement de leurs mains jointes sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme et qu'ils sentent poussées vers le haut par son gonflement.

— Par Merlin… soufflent-ils d'une même voix émerveillée qui se transforme bientôt en un cri commun de douleur.

Puis c'est le noir.

— Mon cœur, réveille-toi… tu dors depuis quatre jours déjà… allez, fais un petit effort…

Lorsqu'elle rouvre enfin les yeux, ils sont aussitôt aspirés dans les profondeurs des deux iris noires en train de les y attirer en les fixant. Et bien loin d'Hermione la pensée de ne serait-ce qu'essayer une seule seconde de les en empêcher.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire un aussi grand sourire.

— C'est parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Sur ces mots, son homme assis au bord du lit lui saisit une main et la porte contre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Le regardant faire, elle soupire de bonheur de le retrouver complètement rétabli. Et en vient aux larmes alors qu'un second être cher se manifeste.

— Le bébé… hoquète-t-elle de surprise à cette sensation jusque là inconnue. Il bouge !

— Ah oui, il remue bien même… confirme Severus en lui touchant le ventre.

Après avoir le plus longuement possible profité avec elle de la magie du moment, il vient s'allonger sur le dos à ses côtés, passant un bras derrière sa nuque alors qu'elle relève la tête pour la poser sur son épaule.

— Et les autres, comment ils vont ?


	44. 44

**44.**

**—** Annabelle va plutôt bien. Et après au moins dix minutes d'intenses négociations, j'ai finalement réussi à obtenir le pardon de Louis. Je le trouve remarquablement digne et courageux pour son âge. D'ailleurs, à propos de lui… je n'ai rien voulu lui promettre avant d'en avoir parlé avec toi, parce que c'est une grosse décision à prendre mais…

— Tu sais, j'apprécierais beaucoup qu'à partir de maintenant, tu évites d'employer cet adjectif devant moi… l'interrompt Hermione en désignant son ventre arrondi d'un regard significatif. Et je suis d'accord pour prendre la décision à laquelle je devine que tu penses. A condition, bien sur, que Louis partage notre avis. J'ai dit à Hélène que je m'occuperais de lui si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose et je ne vois pas de meilleur moyen de le faire que de le garder avec nous.

— On va se retrouver tout à coup à vivre avec un bébé et un adolescent, conclut Severus en haussant un sourcil avant d'appliquer ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'on en arriverait tous les deux là un jour, je lui aurais conseillé d'utiliser son imagination débordante pour écrire une fiction…

— … et elle se serait appelée : « ce qu'il en coute de ne pas s'enfuir ».

Dans un sourire si contagieux qu'il le contamine immédiatement, Hermione contemple le visage de son homme comme s'il s'agissait d'un tableau de maitre.

— Et Drago ? finit-elle néanmoins par briser avec inquiétude le silence installé entre eux.

— Hum… il y a quelques heures, son père m'a fait savoir qu'il l'avait forcé à s'échapper avant que l'annonce de votre évasion soit ébruitée et où il se cachait depuis pour que j'aille le chercher. Mais je me méfie de lui, c'est Lucius après tout…

— Tu devrais lui faire confiance, cette fois. C'est en partie grâce à lui qu'on a pu s'évader. Pour faire court, un message nous dénonçant a été envoyé et il l'a détourné : sans lui, on aurait été interceptés par des hommes dès notre sortie du camp. Je crois qu'il veut se racheter aux yeux de son fils. S'il-te-plait, soit très prudent mais vas-y…

— Oui. J'aurais fini par y aller de toute façon, je tiens à Drago et je sais que toi aussi.

Il est en train de quitter le lit quand Pomfresh fait une entrée remarquée dans la chambre, les bras chargés de potions et autres produits de soin. Dès que son regard se pose sur lui, ses yeux s'exorbitent de contrariété et ses joues se gonflent d'indignation.

— SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE, s'exclame-t-elle vivement. JE PENSAIS POURTANT AVOIR ÉTÉ CLAIRE QUAND JE VOUS AI DIT DE LAISSER VOTRE COMPAGNE SE REPOSER !

— Et ça, ce n'est qu'un échantillon de ce que j'ai du supporter, lance-t-il à Hermione.

— Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, l'échantillon ? Il vous dit : DEHORS !

— Espèce d'infirmière de malheur, changez tout de suite de ton avec moi ! Ou sinon…

— N'espérez même pas me faire peur avec vos menaces, jeune homme, je ne suis pas une de vos élèves !

Sur la pointe des pieds, la petite infirmière se dresse sans se démonter face au grand maitre des potions la toisant avec son mépris habituel de toute sa hauteur. A quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre et les yeux dans les yeux, ils se défient du regard sous celui d'Hermione. Qui, comprenant qu'aucun des deux ne le fera, se décide à mettre elle-même fin à ce duel puéril.

— Hum, hum… se racle-t-elle alors la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence.


	45. 45

**45.**

Quelques heures plus tard, assise sur le canapé du salon, Hermione caresse les cheveux de Louis dont la tête repose sur ses genoux. Elle lui a expliqué sa soudaine grossesse avancée comme elle a pu et attend maintenant fébrilement le retour de son homme pour lui annoncer la possible suite le concernant.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre enfin sur Drago, elle penche la tête en arrière contre le dossier juste à temps pour voir Annabelle surgir de la cuisine comme une furie et s'élancer en courant dans le hall. Une fois jetée contre lui, elle noue ses bras autour de son cou en l'embrassant pour la première fois.

— J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais…

— Et cette pensée ne t'a pas été agréable ?

— A ton avis, crétin ?!

Le souffle jusque là coupé par l'attente, la jeune femme soupire finalement de soulagement à la vue de Severus apparaissant derrière le couple enlacé et le contournant pour la rejoindre. Il soulève les jambes du garçon puis les repose sur ses cuisses après s'être assis à côté d'elle dont il entoure les épaules d'un bras et qui appuie sa joue contre son épaule. Ils échangent un baiser quand ils sont interrompus par les jeunes gens venant partager un des deux fauteuils d'en face et par Pomfresh s'installant dans l'autre.

— Par Merlin, que d'épreuves traversées, mes enfants ! s'exclame-t-elle en joignant ses mains dans une prière. Vous devriez profiter de ce moment de retrouvailles pour dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur afin que nous débutions votre psychanalyse collective.

— Pardon ? s'étranglent les deux hommes manifestement aussi réticents l'un que l'autre.

— C'est mon idée, répond doucement Hermione. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle de toutes ces choses que l'on a vécues ces derniers mois si on veut aller efficacement de l'avant…

— Vu comme ça, j'imagine que ce serait en effet plus raisonnable, concède Severus.

— Mouais, ronchonne Drago. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour disserter sur la classique relation au père, je vous préviens toute de suite !

— Tu n'auras qu'à raconter que ce dont tu as envie, intervient calmement Annabelle.

— Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de vous exprimer librement, reprend l'infirmière. Qui veut commencer ?

Bien entendu, personne ne se précipite pour se porter volontaire. On croirait être dans une salle de classe au moment où le professeur réclame qu'un élève se désigne pour aller au tableau : tous se regardent en chiens de faïence sans prononcer un mot.

— Je vois… lâche Hermione. Je suppose que ça devrait être moi puisque c'est mon idée…


	46. 46

**Avertissement **: ce chapitre est un tout fleur-bleue en dédommagement des horreurs que vous avez du lire jusqu'ici.

* * *

**46. **

— J'attendais que tu sois revenu, dit-elle à Severus. Pour te poser une question, Louis, reprend-elle avec circonspection en baissant le regard sur le garçon étendu sur leurs jambes et qui braque alors de grands yeux interrogateurs sur l'un et l'autre alternativement. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de vivre avec nous ?

— On ne pourra jamais remplacer tes parents mais on pourrait t'adopter, si tu es d'accord, ajoute son homme sur le même ton prudent qu'elle.

Louis ouvre et referme la bouche à plusieurs reprises avec l'intention manifeste de parler sans y arriver cependant. Puis il se redresse, ses deux genoux glissant chacun entre les leurs pour se placer entre eux et pouvoir ainsi les prendre tous les deux en même temps dans ses bras.

— Je pensais qu'avec le bébé…

— Tu te trompais, le coupe le couple d'une voix ferme.

— Je suis super d'accord !

Des applaudissements vigoureux s'élevant tout à coup les interrompent : c'est Pomfresh qui frappe dans ses mains avec un air de satisfaction figé sur le visage.

— A qui le tour ? lance-t-elle ensuite.

— A moi, lâche Annabelle en se tournant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel est assis Drago pour lui faire davantage face. Je ne me suis pas complètement remise de la mort d'Alan mais je voudrais que tu saches que je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour y arriver. Parce que j'ai envie de rendre quelque chose possible entre toi et moi.

— J'en ai envie aussi, assure-t-il en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour t'aider à t'en remettre, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Et puis même si tu ne t'en remets jamais tout à fait, je serais là.

Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. Mais cette fois, l'infirmière est suivie par Hermione et Louis tandis que Severus commence à se lever.

— Dites-donc, vous ! l'interpelle aussitôt Pomfresh. Où pensez-vous aller comme ça ?

— Je vous donne un indice sur ma destination : c'est quelque part dans ce chalet… réplique-t-il sarcastiquement en quittant le salon sous les regards perplexes.

— Je suis sure qu'il ne va pas revenir, bougonne-t-elle en croisant les bras, agacée.

— Ce ne sera pas la première fois que vous faites erreur à mon sujet, lui fait-il remarquer à son rapide retour. J'espère que ça arrive moins souvent avec vos patients qu'avec moi.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il vient lentement se placer face à Hermione, devant laquelle il pose un genou à terre.

— Puisque c'est à mon tour de dire ce qui me tient à cœur… A n'importe qu'elle autre moment, j'aurais expédié ça en prononçant simplement ton prénom mais il se trouve qu'à cet instant, j'ai une demande à te faire. Elle était à ma mère, dit-il en ouvrant sous ses yeux déjà humides l'écrin improvisé de sa main, sur la paume de laquelle repose une bague ancienne sertie d'émeraudes. Hermione Jean Granger, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

— Oui, je le veux ! s'écrie-t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion, lui permettant ainsi de la lui faire solennellement enfiler. Je t'aime !

— Je t'aime aussi, souffle-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion sous les félicitations formulées par les autres. Et je vais te montrer tout de suite à quel point… chuchote-t-il à son oreille en la soulevant pour la porter sur le chemin de leur chambre.

— La séance est terminée pour nous, lance-t-elle par-dessus l'épaule de son homme.


	47. 47

**47.**

— Tu es vexé ? chuchote Hermione, gênée, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Vexé ce n'est pas le mot, corrige Severus. Ça te serait arrivé pendant qu'on le faisait, je l'aurais surement été. Mais là, je suis seulement un peu frustré au niveau d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie.

— Quand même, j'ai honte de t'avoir fait ça…

— Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi.

— Et il a fallu que ça se passe juste après ta demande en mariage en plus…

— Tu t'es simplement endormie quelques secondes…

— Endormie, oui, pendant qu'on se désirait ! Et…

Ne supportant visiblement plus de l'entendre se blâmer sans le laisser la rassurer, il abat violemment sa bouche sur la sienne avant de prendre un nouvel angle d'attaque.

— En fait, c'est toi qui as raison, affirme-t-il d'un ton tout à coup ferme. C'était grave de m'abandonner comme ça, en pleine érection. Alors maintenant que tu es réveillée, j'exige réparation pour ce préjudice, femme !

Un petit sourire mi-vaincu mi-coquin étirant ses lèvres, la jeune femme s'allonge sur le côté gauche. Allongé derrière elle, il la serre entre ses bras en couvrant son cou de baisers souvent doux, parfois mordants. Un frisson lui parcourt tout le corps alors que se pressant contre lui sous les habiles caresses prodiguées par ses mains savantes, elle sent son membre tendu entrer en contact avec ses fesses.

— Prends-moi… lâche-t-elle comme une supplique.

— Tout de suite, dit-il d'une voix rauque en joignant le geste à la parole. Oh… Mionie…

— Mmmh… Sev… gémit-elle tandis qu'il se met à bouger en elle.

Remuant le bassin pour aller à la rencontre du sien, elle pivote son buste de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent se regarder pendant qu'il la comble toujours plus profondément de ses coups de reins néanmoins précautionneux. Puis ils soupirent en même temps de plaisir après qu'elle lui ait saisi la jambe pour la passer au-dessus de sa hanche, changeant ainsi chez l'un et l'autre les sensations provoquées par la pénétration. Qui les conduit bientôt à une jouissance simultanée les faisant crier chacun le prénom de l'autre.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui s'endort subitement en la laissant éveillée.

— Toi, tu n'as vraiment pas de doute à avoir sur ta masculinité… souffle-t-elle, encore haletante, pour qu'il l'entende dans son sommeil.

— Merci… marmonne-t-il entre deux légers ronflements.


	48. 48

Réponse aux reviews de****** lectrice** : merci pour toutes tes nouvelles reviews !

* * *

**48.**

Contraints de ne pas quitter le chalet pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, les journées de ses habitants sont rythmées par les séances de psychanalyse collective pendant lesquelles Severus et Drago rivalisent de mauvaise volonté malgré les reproches de leur compagne respective, les repas aussi interminables que ceux de famille, les écoutes assidues du poste de radio et les moments d'intimité de chambre. A cela s'ajoutent pour Hermione les caprices d'un corps qu'elle n'apprivoise que petit à petit, les examens qu'elle doit subir régulièrement pour surveiller le développement du bébé et les arbitrages des disputes entre son homme et son infirmière.

Se réveillant au milieu d'une nuit dans un lit vide, elle le quitte en s'imaginant les retrouver en train de s'étriper au salon. Dans le couloir, elle tombe nez-à-nez avec Annabelle qui sort en même temps qu'elle de sa chambre située en face de la sienne.

— Drago n'est pas là.

— Severus non plus.

Pariant mentalement que ces deux là sont ensemble, la jeune femme resserre les pans de son peignoir autour d'elle en se demandant ce qu'ils peuvent bien fabriquer.

— Viens ! lance-t-elle avant de saisir la main de son amie.

De l'escalier, elles peuvent déjà voir de la lumière filtrer de sous la porte fermée de la cuisine. Ne pouvant pas rester très longtemps debout, Hermione s'assied avec Annabelle sur une des marches du bas pour se rapprocher au maximum de la pièce. Puis leur lance à toutes les deux un sort leur permettant d'entendre ce qui s'y dit.

— Le Front a déjà recensé un nombre impressionnant de victimes et on n'est qu'au tout début de la mise en place de la solution finale… il n'y a que deux camps qui l'appliquent pour l'instant mais combien de morts va-t-il y avoir quand elle va être élargie aux autres ? J'ai dissuadé Hermione de s'en mêler pour protéger votre famille mais je n'ai pas été honnête avec elle en lui affirmant que je pensais que ça ne nous concernait pas…

— Tu as raison, on est tous concernés. Je ne peux pas non plus laisser faire ça, ce serait prendre le risque que notre enfant connaisse ce sort lui aussi. Je suppose que si tu me parles de ça, c'est que tu as commencé à réfléchir à quelque chose, je me trompe ?

— Non, comme toujours. J'ai retourné ça dans tous les sens et je ne vois qu'une seule solution : tuer Bella Riddle.

— C'est un projet ambitieux. Mais c'est effectivement ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse. Si on coupe la tête du serpent, le reste suivra.

— Par contre, j'ignore encore quelle méthode employer… Tu dois avoir une idée, toi !

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une attaque éclair lancée directement au ministère ?

— Je trouve ça bien. A condition que ce soit organisé avec la plus grande des précisions.

— Ce n'est pas un problème : je peux nous concevoir un plan dans les moindres détails…


	49. 49

**49. **

— Je te resserre une tasse de café et tu me racontes comment tu vois ça ? Avec tout ce qu'on a déjà avalé, on n'est pas près de trouver le sommeil de toute façon…

— Avoue que tu avais prévu ton coup en me demandant de venir te rejoindre ici !

— Euh… et donc, pour passer les contrôles de sécurité du ministère… ?

— Je sais que l'idée ne va pas te plaire mais Lucius pourrait nous aider à y entrer.

— Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que rien n'est gratuit avec lui. Il va attendre de moi une contrepartie que je ne veux pas lui donner.

— Qui t'a dit de la lui donner ? Il te suffira de lui faire croire que tu le feras…

— Et je lui demanderais quoi, exactement ?

— De nous fournir un cheveu de deux membres de la garde ministérielle pour qu'on se prépare du polynectar et de se débarrasser d'eux pour qu'on prenne leur place.

— Comme ça, on pourra se déplacer librement…

— … et disposer discrètement des portoloins qui serviront de points d'accès aux frontistes. Pendant qu'ils prendront le ministère d'assaut, on profitera de notre apparence pour éliminer nos supposés collègues avant de rejoindre la ministre qu'on prétendra vouloir évacuer et on l'exécutera le moment venu. Bien sur, ce n'est qu'un bref résumé, il va falloir approfondir ce plan d'action.

— Il me semble bon, je vais le proposer au Front. S'il est accepté, on pourra commencer à le développer et s'il est refusé, il faudra en trouver un autre. En attendant, il y a un autre problème qu'on va devoir régler dans tous les cas : comment faire pour maintenir les filles à l'écart ?

— Alors, là ! Même moi qui ai en général réponse à tout, je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

— Donc on n'a pas d'autre choix que de garder le secret jusqu'au dernier moment.

— Tu peux peut-être cacher quelque chose à Annabelle mais Hermione et moi formons déjà un vieux couple, elle me connaît trop bien pour que je puisse y arriver avec elle.

— Tu as pu mentir sur tout à tout le monde pendant des années ! Tu te ramollis, parrain.

— Quand il s'agit d'elle, mes capacités d'espion sont en effet significativement diminuées.

Comme les deux femmes les entendent s'activer dans la cuisine, elles devinent qu'ils s'apprêtent à en sortir et regagnent leur chambre avant de se faire prendre. Bientôt, la porte de celle d'Hermione s'ouvre sur Severus qui la rejoint dans le lit en mettant tout en œuvre pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller, ignorant qu'elle ne dort pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? l'interroge-t-elle en se donnant une voix ensommeillée, saisissant cette occasion de tester cette inaptitude à lui mentir qu'il reconnaît si volontiers.

— Je parlais avec Drago de l'élaboration d'un plan pour tuer la ministre Riddle, avoue-t-il en se pressant contre elle. Et on a un peu forcé sur le café, aussi. J'espère que je ne vais pas t'empêcher de trouver le sommeil en cherchant le mien…

Son homme ayant passé le test avec succès sans même en avoir eu connaissance, elle repousse l'incontournable discussion au sujet de ce plan au lendemain, jugeant qu'il mérite d'être récompensé pour sa réussite.

— A quoi pourrait-on bien s'occuper en attendant que le sommeil nous gagne… ? souffle-t-elle en glissant une main dans son pantalon de pyjama pour lui caresser l'entrejambe.

— Cinq doigts sont en train de me dire que tu as déjà quelque chose en tête et un certain pénis ne va pas tarder à te répondre que je pense à la même chose que toi…


	50. 50

**50.**

— Alors, il t'a dit la vérité ? demande Annabelle en réchauffant ses mains contre son bol de chocolat chaud.

— Oui ! se réjouit Hermione dans un sourire béat de satisfaction entre deux gorgées de jus d'orange. Et il t'a dit quoi, à toi ?

— Qu'il avait parlé avec Severus de sa future responsabilité de parrain…

— Ne le prends pas mal. Je suis sure que tout ce que veut ton homme, c'est te protéger.

— Mais c'est ce que veut le tien aussi et il ne te ment pas pour autant !

— Ce n'est pas comparable. Comme il l'a dit hier, on est un vieux couple.

La jeune fille attablée en face d'elle lui répond d'un regard reconnaissant avant de lui tendre la corbeille à pain au moment où elle se saisit d'un pot de confiture.

— Merci. J'ai beaucoup repensé au plan des garçons… je profite qu'on soit les seules déjà levées pour t'en parler… ils n'accepteront ni qu'on les empêche de le mener à bien ni qu'on y contribue. Et comme ces deux là sont aussi butés que des hypogriffes, ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer réussir à les faire changer d'avis. Par contre, je pense qu'on pourrait planifier l'organisation de la suite, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Que j'aimerais bien participer. Mais je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses avant… Et dans ton état, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de quitter le chalet.

— Pour ce que je voudrais faire, on n'aura pas besoin de sortir d'ici. On va contacter les sorciers français qui soutiennent le Front pour leur demander de venir en renfort aider à libérer les camps, parallèlement à l'exécution de Riddle.

— Bonjour, les enfants ! Vous ne devriez pas être debout aussi tôt, enfin !

— On sait, bonjour madame Pomfresh ! répondent les concernées d'une même voix en échangeant un regard entendu scellant leur collaboration prochaine.

— Vous devriez prendre exemple sur vos compagnons. Se lever tard est peut-être la seule chose recommandable que ces deux là sont capables de faire mais ils le font bien, lâche l'infirmière en s'activant autour de la table du petit-déjeuner avant de s'y asseoir.

Elle bondit toutefois de sa chaise à l'arrivée de Louis pour lui mettre des couverts alors qu'il s'installe en bout de table, entre les deux amies, en murmurant un « bonjour » ensommeillé.

— Oh ! hoquète Hermione. Le bébé aussi se réveille… Tu veux le toucher ? lance-t-elle au garçon qui fixe son ventre avec des yeux ronds.

— Je peux ? demande-t-il une confirmation qu'elle lui donne en lui prenant la main pour l'y poser. Je le sens… Dis, tu penses qu'il voudra bien que je sois son grand frère ?

— Bien sur. Et avec son père, on ne pourrait pas rêver d'un meilleur grand frère pour lui.

— Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de rester mon équipier, crapule ! intervient Severus.

— Je disais il n'y a pas plus d'un instant que Drago et vous faisiez bien de vous lever tard mais vous voilà déjà debout et je viens d'entendre sa porte s'ouvrir ! Décidément vous, les hommes, vous n'êtes pas fichus de faire les choses bien plus de quelques fois.

Suspendue dans l'attente de la réplique de son homme, Hermione l'observe pour en guetter les signes annonciateurs. Elle peut ainsi constater les dégâts de la lutte fratricide à laquelle se sont livrés ses cheveux pendant la nuit et profiter en direct de la déformation progressive de ses traits en un masque d'agacement.

Resté jusque là sur le seuil de la cuisine, il n'y entre qu'une fois son intention visiblement établie. Il salue Annabelle, embrasse Hermione dont il caresse le ventre, soulève Louis qu'il jette sur son épaule et ordonne à Drago alors en train de descendre l'escalier de venir leur récupérer de quoi petit-déjeuner.

— Nous, les hommes, allons donc mal faire les choses dans le salon, annonce-t-il froidement à l'infirmière avant de quitter la pièce dans un tourbillonnement de peignoir.


	51. 51

**51.**

— Je suppose qu'il est parfaitement inutile que je te demande de ne pas aller avec les autres au ministère, dit Hermione en saisissant la main de Severus, alors debout devant elle, pour le faire s'asseoir à ses côtés dans la balancelle placée sur le porche du chalet.

— En effet, soupire-t-il une fois confortablement installé près d'elle autour des épaules de laquelle il passe un bras. Je suis fier de la décision dont tu m'as parlé de prendre part à distance à la libération des camps, affirme-t-il avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

— Et moi, je suis fière de la tienne d'exécuter Riddle, lui assure-t-elle dans un sourire. D'autant plus qu'elle est quand même autrement plus glorieuse que la mienne…

— Il n'y a pas plus grande gloire que d'être une bonne mère. Et c'est ce que tu as décidé d'être en choisissant de faire passer la sécurité du bébé avant ton besoin typiquement Gryffondorien de jouer les héroïnes.

— Comment tu fais ?

— Pour ?

— Toujours trouver les bons mots.

— Oh, ça ! J'apprends simplement de toi.

La jeune femme dépose une main sur la cuisse de son homme avec lequel elle échange un regard si plein d'amour qu'ils s'en remplissent mutuellement par les yeux.

— Monsieur Snape, vous avez intérêt à être là à l'accouchement de votre future femme.

— Mademoiselle Granger, votre futur mari ne le manquerait pour rien au monde.

— Ne restez pas plus longtemps dehors, vous allez finir par attraper froid ! intervient Pomfresh en passant la tête par une fenêtre ouverte.

— De toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversées dans ma vie, devoir supporter ce fléau en blouse blanche est définitivement la pire…

— Et de toute ma carrière professionnelle, je n'ai jamais vu une calamité ambulante aussi insupportable que votre personne !

— Doit-on comprendre que vous ne vous regardez jamais dans le miroir ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez de cet objet, vous ? Avez-vous seulement un reflet ?

— Tu entends ça ? Cette goule est en train de me traiter de vampire, c'est un comble !

— Et dire que j'étais jalouse de vous savoir ensemble…

— Pardon ?! s'étranglent tout à coup les deux concernés.

— … je me suis visiblement inquiétée pour rien.

— Même si ce n'est pas très différent à bien y regarder, j'aimerais mieux embrasser un strangulot que de poser mes lèvres sur celles de cette bonne femme de malheur !

Lorsqu'Hermione entend la fenêtre se refermer sèchement et Severus ricaner aussitôt triomphalement, elle lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, lassée de ces enfantillages. C'est cependant bientôt la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre sur l'infirmière tenant une tasse de thé dans une main et une couverture dans l'autre. Après s'être approchée de la jeune femme en ignorant superbement son fiancé, elle lui fourre la première entre les mains puis dispose la seconde sur elle de sorte à ce qu'elle la recouvre au maximum avant de retourner à l'intérieur du chalet sans prononcer d'autres mots que « de rien » en réponse aux remerciements de sa patiente.

— Et donc moi, je peux mourir de froid ! lance-t-il avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

— Demandez à votre strangulot de venir vous réchauffer ! dit-elle en la claquant.


	52. 52

**52.**

A mesure que le temps qui passe rapproche leur homme de la mise à l'œuvre de leur plan, l'intention initialement altruiste de leur compagne devient de plus en plus intéressée : elles ne s'adonnent plus à leurs activités qu'en grande partie pour ne pas penser à l'inquiétant jour de l'attaque.

Le matin de celui-ci, Hermione observe Severus remuer légèrement dans son état de pré-réveil. Allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, un bras lui couvrant le ventre arrondi et l'autre glissé sous l'oreiller sur lequel s'étalent ses cheveux noirs, les traits de son visage commencent à s'agiter faiblement sous son regard attendri. Ses paupières qui enfin se décollent révèlent une paire d'iris noir lui envoyant une décharge dans le bas ventre.

— Tu ne peux simplement pas être humain d'être aussi désirable, je me demande si Pomfresh n'a pas raison sur ton compte finalement… pense-t-elle à haute voix.

Ne répondant rien, il prend appui sur un coude pour venir capturer sa bouche en un baiser langoureux durant lequel elle le sent sourire contre ses lèvres.

— Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, geint-elle après s'être pelotonnée contre lui.

— Hermione… soupire-t-il en la serrant entre ses bras. Tout se passera bien.

— Je suis morte de peur, tu sais.

— Je vois ça et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

— Il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour me rassurer un peu…

— Au son de ta voix, je devine déjà que ça ne va pas me plaire mais dis toujours.

— Tu connais le sort du _videre duo_ ?

— Oublie ça toute de suite, c'est non.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu assistes à la scène.

— Donc, quand tu me dis que tout se passera bien, tu ne le penses pas vraiment !

— Bien sur que je le pense !

— Alors tu n'as pas de raison de refuser.

Levant la tête vers lui en essayant de masquer son autosatisfaction, elle le surprend en pleine réflexion. L'intensité de son froncement de sourcils lui indique qu'il cherche désespérément comment sortir de la situation dans laquelle elle l'a finement mis.

— Tu resteras allongée dans notre lit sous la surveillance constante de Pompom ?

— Oui.

— Et tu la laisseras interrompre le sort si elle le juge nécessaire ?

— Euh… oui.

— Bon, je le lancerai avant de partir.


	53. 53

**53.**

L'ambiance qui règne dans le salon est alourdie par les doutes : le moment du départ au retour malgré tout incertain est inévitablement arrivé. Il est désormais temps pour les deux couples de partager une étreinte et d'échanger quelques recommandations avant que les hommes n'avalent leur polynectar respectif.

— Quand tout ça sera enfin terminé, on aura un évènement autrement plus agréable à organiser, lance Severus en prenant les deux mains de sa future femme dans les siennes pour les porter ensuite contre ses lèvres.

— Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas d'encore avoir des envies de meurtre, tu verras ! lâche-t-elle dans un gloussement conquis alors qu'il applique sa bouche contre ses doigts.

— Il y a des chances, oui… devoir lister les invités, essayer des costumes, réserver une salle, choisir le traiteur... tout ça va me rendre plus surement meurtrier qu'une exécution.

— Il faudra que tu te retiennes de faire des victimes : Azkaban ne fait pas un très bon décor pour un mariage… Fais attention à toi, parce que je pense autant des cimetières même si je t'aime tellement que je pourrais épouser ta tombe. Puisqu'il ne me serait plus possible de t'y rejoindre, dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre à la fin de sa phrase.

Alors que la jeune femme se presse contre son futur mari, elle est prise d'une de ces contractions d'entrainement qui tombent toujours au mauvais moment. C'est-à-dire quand elle ne peut pas souffrir à l'abri du regard du papa qui s'attend chaque fois à ce que le bébé surgisse malgré les innombrables explications de Pomfresh à ce sujet. L'instant est d'autant plus mal choisi qu'elle craint qu'il revienne sur son acceptation du sort s'il s'aperçoit de ce qui lui arrive.

Seulement, la douleur étant trop forte pour qu'elle puisse faire comme si de rien n'était, elle lui agrippe aussi fortement les épaules dans un réflexe irrépressible. Et refuse de se détacher de lui tant que la crise qu'elle garde secrète n'est pas passée.

— Tu me fais presque mal… finit-il par l'avertir dans un souffle. Tu veux bien me lâcher ?

— Je suis désolée, obtempère-t-elle finalement, sa souffrance commençant à s'estomper.

— Tu viens d'avoir une contraction, c'est ça ?

— Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?! Bon, peut-être une toute petite…

— « Une toute petite » ? « Une toute petite » ? Tu m'as quasiment broyé les épaules, femme !

— S'il-te-plait, fais-le quand même…

Quoique manifestement à contrecœur, il lui fait comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il veut qu'elle se rende avec lui dans leur chambre et elle devine qu'il l'y lui lancera. Avant de s'exécuter, elle attend qu'Annabelle se sépare de Drago pour le prendre à son tour dans ses bras tandis que Severus en profite pour en faire autant avec Louis.

— Sois très prudent, toi aussi. Je ne pourrais pas trouver un autre blondinet imbu de sa petite personne peroxydée des cheveux jusqu'aux neurones pour te remplacer.

— Merci d'enfin reconnaître que je suis irremplaçable, c'est pas trop tôt !

Une fois Hermione allongée sur leur lit et Pomfresh assise près d'elle dans un fauteuil, Severus lance effectivement le sort du _videre duo_. Il en formule la première partie en pointant sa baguette vers ses yeux, un œil après l'autre. Puis poursuit par la seconde partie en répétant la même manœuvre, mais sur la jeune femme.

— Oh... J'ai l'impression de voir à travers les yeux de mon reflet dans le miroir… se fait-elle remarquer à elle-même.

— Maintenant, je dois vraiment y aller, mon cœur. Pompom, je vous la confie !

Il traverse la chambre avant de rebrousser chemin pour aller voler un baiser à Hermione qui hoquète alors de surprise de se voir être embrassée par elle-même.

— Je rentre vite, affirme-t-il en quittant la pièce.


	54. 54

**54.**

La vision d'Hermione est plutôt inconfortable. Puisqu'elle voit à travers les yeux de Severus qui est en mouvement alors qu'elle est immobile, c'est un peu comme si ce nouveau regard devenu temporairement le sien était celui d'une caméra embarquée. Entre vertiges et nausées, elle met un certain temps à s'adapter mais finit par y parvenir.

Devant elle se tient désormais Drago, sous son apparence de garde ministériel. Bien que ses lèvres remuent, les mots qu'il prononce ne sont pas audibles à son oreille. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a oublié de demander à son homme de lancer le sort de partage auditif en plus du visuel. Un juron d'auto-reproche lui échappe aussitôt.

Tandis que Severus entre dans le ministère et y jette un coup d'œil circulaire, elle peut voir tous les sorciers en uniforme qui l'entourent. Elle devine aisément toutes les horreurs perpétrées dans l'ombre de leurs traits tirés en un même masque de neutralité. Comme il traverse le hall et que la vitesse de formation des images augmente légèrement, elle s'aperçoit que celle-ci lui indique à quelle cadence marche son homme : son pas est devenu un peu plus pressé.

Dans les couloirs, il s'arrête à plusieurs reprises le temps de disposer un portoloin soigneusement choisi pour s'intégrer dans le décor de sorte à ce qu'il n'attire pas l'attention. Chaque fois, un focus sur sa main en train de tirer l'objet de sa sacoche est suivi d'une vue d'ensemble des employés. Elle comprend rapidement qu'il le met en place à tâtons, surement l'air de rien, en surveillant les allées et venues autour de lui pour agir sans que personne ne le repère.

Quand deux hommes l'interpellent d'un signe en s'avançant vers lui, elle réprime un petit cri d'inquiétude. D'autant qu'ils entament visiblement une conversation à laquelle elle ne peut qu'espérer qu'il réussisse à couper court sans éveiller les soupçons. L'approche de Drago le lui permet puisqu'il s'écarte d'eux dans un hochement de tête pour le rejoindre et marcher avec lui. Elle sourit alors que le blond, venu se placer devant son parrain, fait un clin d'œil dont elle saisit immédiatement qu'il lui est destiné.

— Tout va bien ? se soucie Pomfresh en venant contrôler son état général.

— Pour l'instant, oui, répond-elle d'une voix qui se veut optimiste.

La montre de Severus apparaît sous ses yeux et elle guette donc avec lui l'instant où ses aiguilles indiqueront l'heure à laquelle il est convenu que les frontistes utilisent les jumeaux des portoloins déposés sur place pour s'y rendre. Ce n'est bientôt plus que quelques secondes qui les séparent de l'assaut. Quelques secondes, qui maintenant sont passées. Lorsque le regard de son homme se relève, elle retient son souffle : ça y est.


	55. 55

**55. **

Parmi les nombreux visages qui se présentent brièvement à leur vue commune tandis que Severus se déplace vivement au milieu des affrontements, beaucoup sont familiers à Hermione. Certains plus que d'autres. Comme ce front barré d'un éclair ou ces yeux bleus qu'elle entraperçoit et dont elle se réjouie de la participation à cette bataille.

Elle n'a pas le temps de se laisser aller à la nostalgie des années passées aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis qu'un premier garde ministériel reçoit un _avada kedevra_ sous son regard. Plusieurs suivent. Elle remarque que son homme prend soin de lancer chacun de ses sorts d'au milieu des assaillants de sorte à rendre difficile sinon impossible le repérage de leurs provenances. Et justement, les rayons de lumière fusent dans tous les sens et de tous les côtés, des corps s'écroulent lourdement sur le sol.

Ayant vraisemblablement vu quelque chose qui a échappé à l'attention de la jeune femme alors distraite par l'identification machinale des morts visibles, il s'élance tout à coup droit devant, esquivant tant bien que mal sorts et combattants sur son passage. Comme il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle s'aperçoit que Drago est sur ses talons et devine à son expression déterminée qui ils sont en train de poursuivre.

Lorsque son homme parvient finalement au niveau de la ministre et lui attrape un bras, son filleul lui saisit presque aussitôt l'autre. Puisqu'il tourne la tête vers elle, probablement pour lui dire qu'ils la conduisent en sécurité et assurent leur protection jusque là, Hermione peut la voir pour la première fois d'aussi près.

— Par Merlin…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète Pomfresh.

— Bella Riddle.

D'épais cheveux bruns indisciplinés malgré le strict chignon qui les retient et une démente lueur calme brillant dans ses yeux noirs trahissent très clairement sa filiation, pour qui a eu le grand malheur d'avoir connu ses parents. Son expression est figée autour d'une improbable moue à la fois mi-enragée mi-terrorisée, comme si elle n'avait pas décidé de l'état dans lequel se mettre face à la situation qui lui échappe totalement.

Une foule de pensées, de sensations et de souvenirs assaille Hermione pendant qu'elle détaille la ministre. Elle pourrait presque voir les spectres de toutes ses victimes danser autour de sa funèbre silhouette efflanquée tirée à quatre épingles. Et c'est sans grande surprise qu'une violente contraction la fait hoqueter de douleur.

— Respirez lentement, ma petite… Voilà, comme ça.

— C'est… pff… en train… pff… de passer… pff…

— Vous êtes proche d'accoucher, il vaudrait peut-être mieux mettre fin à ce sort si vous ne voulez pas que tout ce stress déclenche le travail…

— Non ! Je peux continuer. Au moins temps que les contractions ne se rapprochent pas !


	56. 56

**56. **

Profitant manifestement de l'agitation pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une petite pièce exiguë, Severus y pénètre précipitamment. Il a à peine le temps de s'apercevoir de la présence de Lucius qu'il tombe lourdement à genoux sous le sort que celui-ci lui lance avec une rapidité telle qu'il ne peut ni l'éviter ni le contrer.

Et Hermione de geindre d'une douleur double car causée à la fois par cette attaque surprise et une nouvelle contraction. L'angle de vue suivant lui indique que son homme a basculé à quatre pattes et son instabilité, qu'il doit être en train de chercher à retrouver son souffle. Comme il est en train de le faire, elle fixe le sol puis échappe un sanglot en entrevoyant des gouttes de sang s'écraser au niveau de l'espace entre ses mains posées à plat dans le prolongement de ses épaules, juste avant de ne voir plus que du noir. Elle devine alors qu'il a fermé les yeux pour soustraire ces tâches aux siens.

Lorsqu'il les rouvre, la jeune femme ne peut réprimer un mouvement de recul à l'apparition soudaine du visage de Riddle, apparemment accroupie devant lui. Elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle lui crache, son articulation rend ses paroles parfaitement lisibles sur ses lèvres : « tu vas enfin payer pour la mort de mes parents, sale traître ».

Son souffle s'accélère quand, alors qu'il se tourne vers Drago, elle le découvre se débattant férocement entre les bras de son père pour échapper à son emprise. Ayant conseillé à son homme de lui faire confiance, un élan de culpabilité lui retourne l'estomac et elle ne se retient que très difficilement d'en vomir. D'autant qu'une contraction vient ajouter la souffrance physique à la mentale.

Comme sa vue suit tout à coup la verticale d'un mur jusqu'au milieu du plafond, elle comprend qu'il a été projeté en arrière par un sort. La tête tournée vers sa baguette tombée un peu plus loin, il étend le bras pour la récupérer. Mais elle vole jusqu'entre les mains de la ministre qui, ayant placé un pied de chaque côté de sa taille, se penche au-dessus de lui pour le narguer avec alors qu'étendu sur le dos et privé d'elle, il est désormais totalement impuissant. S'ajoute à cet insupportable constat une contraction qui l'est presque tout autant.

— Il faut interrompre le sort.

— NON !

— Hermione… vous avez dit à Severus que vous l'accepteriez…

— ET LUI IL M'AVAIT DIT QUE TOUT SE PASSERAIT BIEN !

Des larmes tracent des sillons humides sur ses joues tandis qu'elle distingue le mot que la ministre ne cesse de prononcer : _doloris_. Sa tête s'enfonce dans son oreiller en même temps que l'arrière du crâne de son homme heurte le sol, au rythme des torsions communes de leurs deux corps. Lui sous les sorts et elle sous les contractions. Quelques fois, alors que son regard voilé bascule dans sa direction, elle peut voir se déformer la bouche d'un Drago criant visiblement comme un forcené.

— Je vous en prie, Merlin… implore faiblement Hermione. Ne me prenez pas l'homme que j'aime...


	57. 57

**57.**

Puis c'est le noir. Un long et interminable noir. Silencieux, aussi. Même s'il explique à Hermione que Severus vient de perdre connaissance. Elle voudrait croire que ce n'est pas le cas et que Pomfresh a seulement interrompu le sort. Mais elle ne le peut, sachant que sa vue normale serait alors revenue.

Lorsqu'une suite d'images floues et imprécises s'impose tout à coup à son regard, elle fond en larmes, comprenant à leur nature que son homme est en train de voir les moments forts de sa vie défiler sous ses yeux et ce que cela laisse supposer. Elle s'aperçoit elle-même, levant la main en s'agitant sur sa chaise pour répondre à la question de son professeur de potions en première année - reconnaît l'enseigne du restaurant de leur premier rendez-vous - discerne leurs corps se rencontrant intimement pour la première fois dans l'obscurité de sa chambre - le découvre formulant ses adieux à Lily devant sa tombe puis l'observant pendant que les Martin venus la chercher la font monter dans la camionnette - se revoit lui dévoiler le secret de sa grossesse…

Ses pleurs redoublent à la constatation que toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers elle et ses doigts écartés empoignent son drap, qu'elle serre de toutes ses forces en tortillant son corps agité à la fois par les contractions et les sanglots.

— Ça suffit maintenant, j'interromps le sort.

— Non, attendez ! Attendez ! Je… je vois… Drago ! Je vois Drago !

Quoique visiblement amoché, il semble aller bien et brandit un papier sous les yeux faiblement ouverts de son parrain. Malgré que la vision d'Hermione soit aussi brouillée que la sienne, elle peut y distinguer les mots : « tu peux dire à mon filleul que je vous ramène son papa au plus vite, ma belle ». Après quoi elle retrouve brutalement sa perception visuelle propre.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir du faire ça mais vous venez de perdre les eaux, ma petite. On ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

— Je ne vais pas accoucher avant que Severus revienne, hein ? Parce qu'il va bientôt revenir, vous savez… mais je ne sais pas quand. Et je veux qu'il soit là.

— Comme c'est votre premier accouchement, la phase active du travail va prendre plusieurs heures. Donc il a largement le temps de rentrer avant que votre bébé n'arrive…

Effectivement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre bientôt sur le concerné mal au point mais vivant, soutenu par son filleul qui le maintient d'un bras autour de sa taille et dont il entoure les épaules du sien pour s'appuyer.

Alors que les deux hommes encore haletants s'approchent d'Hermione qui soupire de soulagement, l'infirmière s'interpose pour leur faire obstacle. Après les avoir examiné grâce à quelques gestes habilement exécutés, elle rend son implacable verdict.

— Toi, tu peux rester là, donne-t-elle sa permission à Drago. Par contre, vous… ajoute-t-elle en appuyant sur le torse de Severus un index accusateur. Vous allez tout de suite vous rendre dans la salle de bain avec moi pour que je vous y soigne. Essayez seulement de protester et je vous lance un imperium.

— Ecoute la, parrain. Elle a raison.

— C'est facile à dire pour toi, elle t'a donné l'autorisation de rester. Une minute ! Depuis quand j'ai besoin de l'autorisation de qui que ce soit pour faire ce que je veux ?! Ecartez-vous de mon passage, Pompom ! Je veux être auprès de ma future femme.

— C'est probablement le jour le plus important de votre vie à tous les deux, un de ceux que vous n'oublierez jamais. Vous voulez vraiment qu'elle imprime dans ses souvenirs _cette_ image de vous ?

— Je voudrais surtout que tu sois en forme pour vivre pleinement l'arrivée du bébé avec moi, intervient calmement Hermione auprès de laquelle vient s'asseoir Drago. Alors fais ce qu'elle te dit, s'il-te-plait.

— Je tiens à ce que tout le monde ici prenne bien note que je décide de moi-même d'accéder à la demande de madame-la-fétichiste-des-patients parce que tu le souhaites et qu'il n'y a pas la plus petite notion d'obéissance à un de ces ordres dans cet acte !


	58. 58

**58.**

— Tu ne préférerais pas être avec Anna pour la rassurer sur ton état ?

— Elle sait déjà que je vais bien, je descendrai la rejoindre dès que ton futur mari sera revenu.

Faisant correspondre sa respiration à ses contractions, Hermione prend le temps de savourer le retour des deux hommes qui comptent le plus dans sa vie. Avant de se décider à interroger Drago sur ce qu'il s'est passé qu'elle n'a pas pu voir.

— Tout s'est passé assez vite, en fait. Parrain a fait semblant de s'être évanoui. Quand Riddle s'est rapprochée de lui pour justement vérifier qu'il ne simulait pas, il lui a arraché sa baguette des mains et lancé un _avada kedavra_ dans la foulée et à l'aveugle. A ce moment là, mon père a relâché sa prise sur moi pour lui envoyer un doloris qui lui a vraiment fait perdre connaissance, cette fois. J'ai profité que son emprise se desserre pour m'en dégager et alors qu'il avait déjà prononcé le premier mot de la formule en braquant sa baguette sur lui, j'ai débité les deux d'une seule traite.

— Par Merlin, Drago ! Tu as tué ton père ?

— Non, Hermione. J'ai tué un homme qui n'a pas hésité à trahir celui qu'il disait être son ami pour pouvoir m'enlever parce qu'il savait que je refuserai de me réconcilier avec lui.

— Et comment… comment tu vis ça ?

— Comme quelqu'un qui a du choisir entre son père et son parrain et qui sait qu'il a fait le bon choix. Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'assure que je vais bien ! Riddle est morte, les représentants de son ministère sont renversés, les camps sont en train d'être libérés et papa Snape est rentré pour la naissance de bébé Snape !

La jeune femme se fend d'un sourire devant la touchante mine réjouie du blond et lui prend la main alors qu'un profond sentiment de reconnaissance la submerge.

— Je suis très fière de l'homme que tu es devenu, tu sais ?

— Merci. Mais c'est en grande partie grâce à toi : je t'ai vu faire revenir mon parrain de loin et ça m'a donné envie de suivre son exemple à ton contact…

— J'espère qu'Annabelle t'apportera autant de bonheur que m'en apporte Hermione…

Reconnaissant la voix de Severus, les deux amis tournent simultanément la tête en direction de la porte, contre l'embrasure de laquelle ils le trouvent appuyé.

— … et que notre enfant rendra son parrain aussi fier que je le suis de mon filleul.

— Merci… Bon… je vais vous laisser attendre le grand moment tranquillement, annonce-t-il en ne se levant qu'après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front d'Hermione. Je veux être la première personne après vous à prendre le bébé dans mes bras ! avertit-il en croisant Severus puisqu'il traverse la chambre dans le sens inverse du sien.

— Evidemment que tu le seras ! lui affirme la jeune femme dans un petit rire.

— En espérant que Pompom ne te double pas… soupire son homme en s'allongeant à côté d'elle, qu'il embrasse ensuite longuement tandis que la porte se referme sans bruit.


	59. 59

**59.**

— DRAGO ! MONTEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! s'écrie l'infirmière plusieurs heures plus tard.

Ayant accouru dans la chambre, il lui suffit d'un regard au drap tâché de sang pour se faire une idée de la gravité de la situation. Horrifié à cette vue, il se secoue afin de se reprendre puis se précipite jusqu'à Severus alors agenouillé contre le bord du lit et fermement accroché au buste d'Hermione.

— Parrain... tu compliques la tâche de Pompom là… lâche-t-il calmement en lui posant sur l'épaule une main qu'il retire brusquement devant le regard qu'il lui adresse aussitôt.

Entre deux moments d'inconscience, la jeune femme distingue le mouvement de recul partagé par Drago et Pomfresh. Elle rassemble ce qu'il lui reste de force pour plonger une main fatiguée dans les cheveux de son homme, celui-ci ayant placé son front contre sa poitrine. Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappe lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers elle pour la regarder et qu'elle en vient à la même conclusion qu'elle suppose avoir été celle des deux autres : le Severus Tobias Rogue qui leur est familier n'est plus, un inconnu l'a remplacé.

Exit l'impassibilité, l'assurance et la retenue, cet homme là est terrifié et terrifiant. Pleurant silencieusement d'impuissance de le voir s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de sa détresse sans rien pouvoir faire pour le remonter à la surface, elle pourrait le croire déjà noyé si elle ne percevait pas encore sa respiration irrégulière.

— Je n'arriverai pas à le détacher d'elle, annonce Drago après une série de tentatives toutes infructueuses, son parrain trouvant toujours un moyen de se ré-agripper au corps de la jeune femme même malgré les plaintes gémissantes de celle-ci.

— Tant pis, lance Pomfresh. J'ai besoin d'aide et il n'est pas en état de le me l'apporter…

— Euh… je devrais peut-être plutôt appeler Anna, non ?

— On n'a plus de temps à perdre, chaque seconde compte, maintenant. Venez là !

Effectivement, la douleur qu'éprouve Hermione est si intolérable qu'elle multiplie les syncopes entre chacune desquelles son inquiétude pour le bébé lui fait tourner la tête. Quand elle entend la voix désincarnée de Severus ordonner : « si vous devez choisir entre les deux, sauvez-la elle», un mot de protestation force la barrière de sa bouche dans un cri déchirant.

— On n'en est pas encore là ! affirme sèchement l'infirmière entre deux indications données à Drago, qui s'active avec elle de l'autre côté du champ opératoire.

Quelque part au milieu de la douleur, la jeune femme se fait la remarque qu'ainsi positionné la tête sur ses seins avec son air abattu, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux larmoyants, son homme ressemble à un chien pleurant sur la tombe de son maître.

— Je t'aime, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle en lui caressant la joue. Sois fort, mon amour.

S'alourdissant, sa main se met à glisser toute seule sur son visage. Elle sent alors vaguement qu'il la rattrape d'un geste vif pour la remettre en place puis l'y maintenir. Après quoi, elle ne ressent plus rien du tout.


	60. 60

Réponse aux reviews de** lectrice **: merci pour tes nouvelles reviews et pour avoir pointé une incohérence qui a donc pu être corrigée.

* * *

**60. **

Tout est blanc et paisible. La douleur a libéré son corps qui est devenu presque assez léger pour flotter dans l'air comme une poussière. Examinant l'endroit sans trop oser bouger, Hermione le prend pour une sorte de couloir de lumière. Quoique dans un soupir indécis, elle se décide à y faire quelques pas hésitants tout en continuant de se demander où elle peut bien se trouver. Ou plutôt, en refusant d'accepter la réponse qui s'impose compte tenu des circonstances de son arrivée ici.

— Bonjour, Mimi-la-hargne… lance dans son dos une voix chantonnante qui la fait immédiatement s'immobiliser puis se retourner lentement.

Elle se contente d'hocher la tête, trop stupéfaite pour parler tandis qu'une lumineuse silhouette se change sous ses yeux en la personne qu'elle s'attend à voir.

— J'ai toujours trouvé ce surnom ridicule, articule-t-elle péniblement, faussement vexée.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, s'exclame gaiement l'homme au regard gris qui écarte les bras de son corps en une invitation qu'elle accepte sans se faire prier.

— Je suis morte, Oncle Léni ? l'interroge-t-elle malgré sa crainte qu'il le lui confirme.

— Pas encore, répond à sa place une femme dont elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'Hélène lorsque, toujours blottie contre Loulène, elle tourne la tête pour en connaître l'identité.

— Je suis désolée, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir te sauver ! se lamente Hermione en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

— La diphtérie est une maladie qui est restée mortelle pour les sorciers. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour me « sauver ». Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé et tu ne le dois pas non plus : j'ai enfin retrouvé mon mari et notre fils est entre de bonnes mains.

— On est là pour t'en remercier, intervient Loulène en lui caressant les cheveux.

S'écartant d'eux, Hermione les regarde se prendre par la taille en commençant à se dématérialiser malgré qu'elle les supplie de ne pas l'abandonner.

Une fois à nouveau seule, elle se laisse tomber à genoux sous le poids du désespoir qui l'envahit à l'idée de ne jamais retourner auprès de Severus et de leur bébé. La tête baissée vers ses cuisses, elle assiste au triste spectacle de ses larmes venant s'y écraser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne distingue dans son champ de vision un morceau de bois entre deux chaussures. Remontant sa verticale du regard, elle retrouve Ernest.

Le menton appuyé contre une main posée sur la poignée de sa canne, il lui tend l'autre pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'observe un moment sans la saisir avant qu'il ne la décide à le faire d'une phrase énigmatique. Dont elle essaie de percer le secret pendant que, progressant côte à côte dans le corridor, ils se rapprochent de son extrémité.

— Où veux-tu m'emmener ?

— Où est ta place, bien sur !


	61. 61

**61.**

Parvenue avec lui au niveau d'un point de lumière tellement intense qu'il la force à plisser les yeux, Hermione imite le vieil homme lorsqu'il s'immobilise à moins d'un mètre de cette aveuglante source lumineuse.

— Donc ça y est : je vais mourir.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça avec autant de certitude ?

— Chez les moldus, quand on entre dans la lumière, c'est qu'on est mort.

— Sauf que tu es une sorcière. Et les sorciers ne meurent pas comme les moldus.

Lorsqu'elle lui demande si cela signifie qu'elle va vivre, il prend une profonde inspiration en redirigeant son regard droit devant lui.

— Ta présence ici ne tient qu'à ta volonté de rester en vie. Mais ce n'est qu'en traversant que tu sauras si tu as ainsi obtenu de Merlin qu'il la respecte.

— Alors, il existe vraiment ? Tu l'as vu ?

— Nul besoin de le voir pour qu'il existe…

Bien que la remarque soit propice à la réflexion, la jeune femme ne s'appesantit par sur le sujet, interpellée par un cri de bébé semblant provenir de la source de lumière.

— Tu as entendu ça ? s'écrie-t-elle, le cœur gonflé d'espoir, en lui secouant l'épaule.

Il lui glisse silencieusement une main dans le dos pour y exercer une pression. Tout à coup inexplicablement confiante, elle le laisse la pousser à faire un pas en avant puis se met à avancer d'elle-même. Une fois l'intérieur de la source lumineuse atteint, elle sent une vague de bien-être la submerger agréablement. La sensation de chaleur qu'elle éprouve ensuite la fait fermer les paupières et s'abandonner doucement à elle.

Lorsqu'Hermione papillonne lentement des yeux pour les rouvrir, elle distingue une forme noire recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre en train de se balancer sur elle-même d'avant en arrière. Sa vue qui se précise lui montre enfin ce qu'elle a déjà deviné : c'est Severus qui berce leur enfant.

— Chuuut… bébé… chuuut… maman va revenir… il le faut… parce que papa est comme toi… il a besoin d'elle… alors… je suis sur qu'elle ne va pas nous abandonner…

— Ja-mais, souffle-t-elle en tournant la tête sur son oreiller pour mieux les voir.

Ainsi peut-elle pleinement profiter de l'expression de pur bonheur s'affichant sur le visage de son homme lorsqu'il lève brusquement les yeux vers elle qui lui adresse en retour un sourire apaisant.

— Je le savais, Mionie. Je savais que tu ne nous laisserais pas.

Prenant soin de ne pas trop remuer ses bras, entre lesquels il tient leur enfant, il se hisse debout en faisant glisser vers le haut son dos contre le mur. Puis, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues, il vient lentement s'asseoir à côté de la jeune mère sur la poitrine de laquelle il dépose ensuite soigneusement le nouveau né.

— Voici notre fille.

— Elle est…

— Magnifique. Comme sa maman.

Tandis qu'il lui embrasse tendrement le front en recouvrant sa main qui enveloppe l'arrière du crâne de la petite de la sienne, Hermione soupire d'aise.

— Merci, Merlin.


	62. 62

Merci à tous/ toutes ceux/celles qui ont lu, followé, favorité et reviewé cette fiction !

* * *

**62**. (qui se déroule quelques années après le précédent)

— C'est quand tu veux, mais ça m'arrangerait quand même que ce soit avant demain !

— Severus…

Levant les yeux au ciel dans une moue faussement choquée, Hermione, assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé dans lequel il est installé, gratifie son homme d'un vif coup de coude désapprobateur. Puis sa main lui agrippe nerveusement l'avant-bras lorsqu'un garçon se présente à leurs regards dans son uniforme de Gryffondor.

— Tu ressembles tellement à ton père… s'attendrit-elle dans un sourire nostalgique.

— Tu es même son portrait craché, ajoute Severus avant d'attraper la petite fille de trois ans en train de jouer à ses pieds pour la placer sur ses genoux. Romane, comment tu trouves Louis ? l'interroge-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

— BEAU ! s'exclame spontanément la fillette aux bras tendus dans la direction de l'adolescent qui s'avance alors vers elle et la hisse dans les siens.

— Mione, je ne te le demande pas vu que je connais la réponse, lâche-t-il en décalant l'enfant sur sa hanche. Severus… est-ce que… ça te dérange que je sois… à Gryffondor ?

— Et bien… je pense que tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix que de t'abandonner…

— Tu m'as promis que tu ne le ferais pas une seconde fois, tu trahirais ta promesse ?

— Enfin, tu ne vois pas qu'il se moque de toi ? intervient paisiblement la jeune femme.

— Je ne trahirai jamais cette promesse, confirme en effet son homme d'un ton sans appel. A moins bien sur que tu me refasses l'insulte d'en douter…

Hermione se laisse gracieusement glisser sur le côté afin d'atterrir sur sa cuisse et il lui passe un bras dans le dos tandis qu'elle se cale contre lui.

— Donc… c'est pas grave que je ne sois pas à Serpentard ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Evidemment, que c'est grave. Tu vas priver ma maison d'un nombre incalculable de points. Qui vont en plus aller à la rivale. Et c'est sans parler de ceux que je vais me retrouver dans l'obligation de lui donner à cause de toi.

— Toc, toc ? On peut rentrer ? lance tout à coup Drago en frappant contre la porte entrouverte de sa main libre, l'autre tenant celle d'Annabelle.

— PAAARRAAAAIN ! s'écrie aussitôt une Romane gesticulante pour faire comprendre à Louis son envie pressante qu'il la dépose à terre.

— On dirait qu'elle ne t'a pas vu depuis des semaines ! s'amuse Anna tandis que la petite enlace fermement la jambe du blond après s'être précipitée contre.

— C'est l'effet que je fais aux femmes, que veux-tu…

— Tu parles, c'est le pouvoir qui les attire, le charrie Louis en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

— Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit, fiston ! s'exclame fièrement Severus qui profite qu'il s'installe à côté de lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Eh ! Surveillez un peu votre langage quand vous vous adressez à votre ministre !

— On est à Poudlard ici, pas au ministère… lui font remarquer les deux équipiers d'une même voix impertinente.

Regardant celui qu'elle estime être son frère monter sur ses grands hypogriffes face à son homme et leur fils adoptif, qui forment décidément une équipe efficace en matière de provocation, Hermione soupire : ce sont tous les trois des gamins.

— Je suis venu vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, déclare Drago de son ton ministériel. N'ayant enfin plus d'utilité, le Front a été officiellement dissous ce matin.

C'est le moment que Romane choisit pour faire volte-face et se précipiter jusqu'à l'accoudoir le plus proche de ses parents, qu'elle escalade pour les rejoindre.

Un bonheur sans nom remplit le cœur de la jeune femme d'être là, assise sur les jambes de son futur mari, entourée de leurs deux enfants. Elle est en train de songer qu'ainsi installés, ils forment tous les quatre un véritable cliché de famille quand un déclic l'interrompt dans ses pensées.

— Je n'ai pas pu résister… se justifie Annabelle avec une moue gênée en secouant la photo récupérée à sa sortie de son polaroid magique. Votre famille est très photogénique, regardez, assure-t-elle avant de la tendre au couple que les enfants bousculent pour pouvoir la voir également.

— Oui, lâche Hermione en observant le cliché donnant raison à sa pensée d'un petit peu plus tôt. Mais tu as aussi beaucoup de talent !

— En effet, confirme Severus.

— Tu leur dis ou je le fais ? lance Drago auquel le silence de sa compagne répond. Alors voilà, on est justement venu pour vous inviter à l'exposition d'Anna, que j'organise.

— Il n'y aura rien que des visages heureux, précise-t-elle. Des ex-frontistes, des ex-déportés, des passants… je voulais marquer à ma façon le début d'une nouvelle ère.

L'invitation rapidement acceptée, le couple annonce à son tour sa façon à lui de « marquer le début d'une nouvelle ère » :

— On va bientôt s'attaquer aux préparatifs de notre mariage !

**Fin.**

* * *

Suite à une idée de Sevy, DaPlok envisage d'écrire une fic (humoristique) sur ce mariage. Ça vous dit ?


End file.
